


卡托布勒帕斯的法则

by PlagueDoctorE



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 41,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlagueDoctorE/pseuds/PlagueDoctorE
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

『庆贺吧！  
她是凌驾于所有王之上，超越时空，通晓未来和过去链接人与神的王者，全新的历史已拉开序幕。 』  
苏蒂斯的声音在宽阔无比的圣墓内中响彻极久，这是‘圣墓’第一次见证的全新历史。

仅仅只是一愣神。  
“看到你……我的身体会变得迟钝。”  
艾黛尔贾特就意识到了自己最力不从心的那一刻，就要来临了。

『凌驾于时间之上，宛若神明之人哟，告诉吾，汝想用这力量完成何等大业？』

“这就是你最后执念所化做的…………”  
“我不会同情你的。”  
当看到那一抹发丝从金发黑甲的帝弥托利身后出现之时。  
她咧开嘴，看起来好像在笑一样。  
艾黛尔贾特看着她的老师伏下身，摆出俯冲的动作。

「我想谱写出属于我和艾黛尔贾特之间的故事。」

“因为有你在，艾黛尔贾特才会像一个人。”  
早已被野兽之血所吞噬的怪物——艾黛尔贾特张开双臂，仿佛回到了最开始的时期。  
天帝之剑上闪现的红光令她无比安心。  
因为，她早已…………  
霸骸的艾黛尔贾特闭上了眼睛。

『咦？』  
“……？”

那是比弹指间更快的，刹那间发生的事情。  
被所有人都认定的，出鞘必斩的天帝之剑此时正孤零零的插在地上。  
贝蕾丝抢先一步将青狮子学级的大家护在身后，她紧盯对面双手握拳。  
片刻，她用着警惕而又威胁的口吻询问来者。  
“你……是谁。”  
霸骸化的艾黛尔贾特瞪大眼睛，她还是维持双手张开的动作，用着极为不可思议的表情瞪视着面前的背影。  
“嘎斯丝丝——”  
天帝之剑的蛇腹正慢慢往回缩，刀刃摩擦地面发出了相当刺耳的声音。  
待蛇腹尽数收入后天帝之剑再度爆发了红光，持握天帝之剑的手却没有了其他的动作。  
在霸骸艾黛尔贾特与青狮子学级众人的诧异目光下，突然闯入战斗的人朝后转头回望。那是所有人都知晓的，仅属于贝蕾丝本人的所有长相特点，但唯独其翠绿的眼眸中多了一道黄金色的竖瞳。  
不仅如此，她的头顶还拥有两根弯曲向上的暖金色犄角。  
就像是在主动进行着自我介绍那样，突然插入战争的‘贝蕾丝’的衣角后摆忽然被撩起。  
那是一根布满鳞片的尾巴，每一片鳞片都闪耀着暖金色的光芒。  
而其本人似乎是被这个问题问到了，过了很久她才回过头回答对方。

“我只是……一个路过的贝蕾丝。”

1，卡托布勒帕斯

“嗯？”  
回过神，艾黛尔贾特已经坐在了环绕着各色鲜花与藤条植物所环绕的庭院之中，她的正面放着一杯热气腾腾的香柠檬茶。  
“……”  
她正面相对的‘贝蕾丝’正举起茶杯，她闭上眼睛抿了一口茶。  
艾黛尔贾特将视线放回了眼前的瓷杯上，平静的茶面正朝着上方散发着柠檬清香，很清爽的气味。  
她伸出手触摸瓷杯把手。  
“？！”  
这时艾黛尔贾特才惊觉她的手指已经变成了爪子。  
她紧张起来朝着‘贝蕾丝’的方向看去，马上就被她头顶暖金色的犄角吸引了注意力。  
“角？”  
等到她看到对方的眼睛看向自己的时候才察觉自己刚刚惊呼出声了。  
“你好，艾黛尔贾特。”  
艾黛尔贾特的失礼并没有给‘贝蕾丝’造成麻烦，因为她连表情都没有变化。  
“欢迎来到我的‘家’。”  
她将瓷杯放回茶碟，双手合十放在翘着二郎腿的膝盖上。  
“你还是第一个客人。”  
她就那么面无表情地欢迎艾黛尔贾特。

“老师？”  
霸骸的艾黛尔贾特把双爪藏进桌下的空间内，她忍不住试探起眼前和贝蕾丝很像却又不像的生物。  
“嗯…………”  
‘贝蕾丝’侧过头思考了一阵，随即点了点头。  
“算是吧。”  
“算是？”  
这个回答实在是令人哭笑不得。  
“我叫贝蕾丝，你的老师也叫贝蕾丝。”  
贝蕾丝将左手放于胸口之上开始了自我介绍。  
“我和你所知的老师相同，可又不同，因为我来自于另一个世界。”  
“另一个世界，你的意思是还有很多个世界存在？”  
“嗯，”贝蕾丝喝了一口香柠檬茶继续说道，“你所在的世界只不过是从更前段的时间开始衍生出的一条‘线’。”贝蕾丝把双手放置于桌面上，“而我，是另一条‘线’里存在的贝蕾丝，同时是所在‘线’的王。”  
“……你的目的是什么？”  
艾黛尔贾特本能得抛出最直接的问题。  
贝蕾丝的表情依旧没有发生改变。  
“我的目的是将所有世界线中的‘艾黛尔贾特’收集起来。”  
“…………”  
艾黛尔贾特震惊地瞪大了双眼，鲜红的瞳孔瞪着眼前的贝蕾丝。  
映入她眼眸的贝蕾丝继续解释她的目的。  
“综上所述，很可惜你在目前的青狮子线已经失去‘存在’了，而我的目的就是在你们这些‘艾黛尔贾特’在自己的线路内彻底失去‘存在’之前收纳起来。”  
贝蕾丝抬头仰望霸骸化的艾黛尔贾特，而对方却因过度的震惊失去了片刻的言语。  
“简而言之，你要在这里住上一大段时间。”  
贝蕾丝放下茶杯后从座位上站起。  
“你不用担心衣食住行，这里什么都有。”  
她站起身后抖了抖背后的龙尾巴，将粘在鳞片上的尘土抖落。  
“可能会有点寂寞，我会为你解决的，先失陪了。”  
随着话音的落下，贝蕾丝直径走出了庭院。

“……”  
霸骸的艾黛尔贾特凝视着茶杯中倒影的天空，茶水已经凉了。  
她将爪子从桌子下拿出，用一根爪子去触摸茶杯的握柄，杯子因为受力不均而向另一侧倾斜，茶水也随着高出流向低处。  
“！”  
艾黛尔贾特赶紧用另一只手的爪子托住茶杯，终于茶杯里的液体不会洒在地上了。  
她小心翼翼地伸长脖子嗦了口茶水。  
“第一次和……老师的茶会。”  
她维持着姿势抬头仰望天空，仿佛听到了远处拍打翅膀的声音。  
“总觉得有些……懒洋洋得呢。”  
艾黛尔贾特的眼泪顺着脸颊滑落。

“喂……”  
闻声的贝蕾丝转过身低着头看向朝自己匍匐前进的帝弥托利，他握着枪用牙缝里挤出声音。  
“真麻烦啊。”  
贝蕾丝发出一声叹息松开握住霸骸艾黛尔贾特爪子的手，执剑上前挡住帝弥利亚前进的路，天帝之剑上隐隐发着红光。  
“你不能……带走她！她必须由我了断！！”  
“真麻烦啊。”  
贝蕾丝又叹了一声，伸出一脚就把他踹晕了。  
冷眼看着帝弥利亚直挺挺地倒在地上，贝蕾丝的眼睛往旁边一瞟。  
“那你呢？也要阻止我吗？”  
她问的是趴在不远处地上的贝蕾丝——属于青狮子学级的贝蕾丝。  
“…………”  
青狮子学级的贝蕾丝沉默了有一小会儿，最终她摇了摇头。  
“带她走吧。”  
“我会当作她已经死了。”

总觉得有歌声。  
女性的嗓音伴着简单的哼唱传入艾黛尔贾特的脑中。  
“火焰点亮……时之因缘……”  
映入眼睑的是贝蕾丝的上半身，她微抬起头直视前方，嘴里哼唱着歌词。  
霸骸艾黛尔贾特眨巴了两下眼睛看着她。  
这样的角度看不清她头顶的龙角，但是这个距离比起曾经是她能所见到所有和老师相处的机会里最近的一次。  
艾黛尔贾特不由得端详起她，她小心翼翼得放慢呼吸。  
她比记忆中的老师头发更加长，长得遮住了耳朵这而且也更加翠绿，甚至有带着暖金色的光芒。  
她换了一件衣服，和之前遇到的老师的常服不是一个色调，但是极为相似。  
象牙色的外套绣有暖金色的金边，里面的一件衣服极像是一件纯色的教团长袍。  
艾黛尔贾特感觉自己左侧的眉毛在抽动。  
她的皮肤很白，比曾经做过佣兵的老师还要白皙。  
艾黛尔贾特皱起眉头仔细地瞧，才发现原来藏在浅绿色的头发下的耳廓是锐角的。  
可能是因为过于白皙的原因，她的嘴唇尤为红润。  
如果涂上唇彩那一定非常漂亮吧。  
“记忆片段……飘散河面……”  
第二句结尾之时，歌声嘎然而止。  
正巧这时贝蕾丝低下头看向怀中的艾黛尔贾特。  
艾黛尔贾特迅速地将视线从贝蕾丝的嘴唇移到了她的眼睛。  
“你醒了？”  
贝蕾丝的眼睛之中那条金色的竖瞳正散发着光亮，就像反射光线的野猫的眼睛，在昏暗的环境里闪着柔和的光芒。  
“这首歌是什么？”  
艾黛尔贾特这时非常庆幸霸骸后的自己极难被辨别出表情，不然她一定会看到自己面目潮红的样子。  
她装作自己刚刚醒来，用着冷静的声线提问。发出声音之时她后悔了，此时她才发现霸骸后自己的声音有多么低沉，在旁人听起来一定会以为自己在生气。  
“对不起，我只会唱这一首。”  
贝蕾丝想了一会儿后便马上道了歉。  
“不、不是，我这是……”  
艾黛尔贾特想握住贝蕾丝的手解释清楚，当她的手伸出来的时候，她又想起了自己已经成为霸骸了。  
“我知道。”  
发现艾黛尔贾特的眼睛突然黯淡下来的时候，一双温热的物体抚上了自己的脸颊，这触感光滑而又温热其中还夹杂了些许凉意。  
“……”  
艾黛尔贾特盯着贝蕾丝面无表情的脸，突然意识到贝蕾丝的这个动作……难道……她是躺在贝蕾丝的大腿上睡着了……？  
“……”  
霸骸的艾黛尔贾特开口想说些什么，第一个字还未滑出口便被打消，她索性抿起了最将一切都留给沉默。  
“又要延出新的线了。”  
贝蕾丝将视线移开视线再度放回刚才的位置。  
“？”  
艾黛尔贾特好奇着贝蕾丝在说些什么，顺着她的目光看去。  
“这、这是？”  
马上她就被眼神的事物惊讶出声，那是一副极像蓝图又像一张多个纹章组合起的图案，错综复杂，甚至有些线路正在不断的延伸。  
她难以置信得看向贝蕾丝。  
“这些线是正在发生的所有‘艾黛尔贾特’的结局。”  
贝蕾丝的竖瞳透着和图案颜色一摸一样的光亮，她不再是面无表情，而是带着一副恼怒的表情审视这份图纸。  
“你原来也会露出这样的表情……”  
艾黛尔贾特直勾勾地看着贝蕾丝的脸，露出了今天内最惊讶的表情。

贝蕾丝放开了紧握艾黛尔贾特爪子的手，她抬头看向艾黛尔贾特的脸，依旧是面无表情。  
“不和我走吗？”  
艾黛尔贾特看向倒在地上的帝弥利亚又把视线停留在趴在其身边一脸关切的老师。  
她低垂眉毛，看不清神色。  
“我不会让你去寻死的。”  
刚想用最大的音量怒吼咆哮反驳那个贝蕾丝她不会离开这里。  
即使身体被斩断也要坚持这条路。  
这不是寻死，而是坚持。  
艾黛尔贾特抱有这样的想法，她奋力的转头看向贝蕾丝。  
“……”  
她瞪大了眼无法自拔地盯着眼前的事物。  
一条暖金色的龙凭空出现在她的眼前，她呆望着这个生物，被教团供奉的生物，她比霸骸化的自己还要高出一头，有着强壮的身体和……温暖的眼神。  
“和我回家吧。”  
暖金色的龙叼着一只纸包袋她凑近霸骸的艾黛尔贾特歪着头看着她。

似乎像被难题问道，贝蕾丝表情一顿，她继而将手指放在嘴边，又面无表情的思考起什么。  
最后她低头看着艾黛尔贾特。  
“看起来很奇怪吗？”  
艾黛尔贾特不可置否，她就那么紧紧盯着贝蕾丝的脸。  
最后什么话都没找到合适的。  
“……”  
贝蕾丝并不介意，她又把目光停留在那份蓝图之上。她的眼神忧愁而又悲伤，无法阻止的线路以其无法预知的路线不停衍生。  
艾黛尔贾特看着贝蕾丝，但是她不知道如何分担压力，她只是看着。  
她的睫毛，好长。  
忽然一个冰凉光滑的触感冲进艾黛尔贾特的心中，她下意识往旁边一抓。  
“要摸吗？”  
带着鳞片的龙尾的间断在艾黛尔贾特的爪子上下甩了两下，表示自己是有生命和意志的。  
她把这根此世间独一无二之物轻柔的放在手心内，她用眼睛观察着，顺着鳞片的纹路顺流而下又逆流而上。  
接着她捏了尾巴粗的一头，皮下肌肉的触感透过细鳞片传入手指的感觉十分有意思。  
“疼……轻点。”  
被捏住尾巴的贝蕾丝面无表情的说道。  
“对不起……”  
艾黛尔贾特心虚地向贝蕾丝致歉，结果贝蕾丝的目光并没有从蓝图上落下。  
“不，我只是在读取‘线’的时候读出声了。”  
贝蕾丝摇了摇头，她竖瞳中的光亮一闪一闪。  
“…………”艾黛尔贾特思考了一会儿，“你读的那条‘线’发生了什么？”  
是战争还是伤害？抑或是死亡？  
围绕在艾黛尔贾特心底的主题一个一个翻涌上心头。  
她等待着贝蕾丝宣告另一个艾黛尔贾特的不幸。  
“这是一条‘艾黛尔贾特在战场之后不小心撞见贝蕾丝在自渎后发生的一连串事’中贝蕾丝说的话。”

霸骸身体的艾黛尔贾特缩着身子，她试图与她的老师在平等的高度上聊天，但无奈霸骸后的身姿太过高大，即使她如何放低依旧比贝蕾丝高出那么一节。  
“老师，既然你来自于另一边的世界……那另一边的黑鹫级还好吗？”  
她尽力得缩减肩膀，她用尽所有力气想和贝蕾丝聊着稀疏平常的天，嘴里却避免问起属于圣王贝蕾丝世界的艾黛尔贾特。  
“没关系，艾黛尔贾特。”  
凌驾于所有王之上，通晓未来和过去链接人与神的王者——贝蕾丝伸出双手扶在霸骸的艾黛尔贾特耳边，她用着这样迎接的姿势，闭上眼睛让艾黛尔贾特的额头与自己的额头相抵，踮起脚尖支撑着两人的距离。  
“我不觉得死亡是一件大事。”  
艾黛尔贾特一语不发，她耐心得用最安静的方式等待着贝蕾丝。  
“死去的人在我的梦中总是会笑地特别快乐。”

2.其神似人

“真是太感人了。”  
贝蕾丝一边那么赞叹着，一边把双手捂在嘴上。  
艾黛尔贾特默默地看着她，突然她觉得眼前的贝蕾丝虽然离自己很近，但她却觉得好远。  
更正一下，是艾黛尔贾特想远离这个人。  
霸骸的艾黛尔贾特做不了那么丰富的表情，但是嫌弃的眼神还是可以的，此时艾黛尔贾特真用着‘她不存在羞耻感吗？’的眼神盯着她。  
可贝蕾丝不为所动，继续审视蓝图。  
她的双手还在嘴上，在暖金色的线路的映照下她的食指上闪出一缕金属制品的反光，艾黛尔贾特定睛一看。  
是一枚戒指。  
她看不见花纹和款式。  
她的目光从戒指和贝蕾丝的脸上不断的转移，她心中逐渐明朗一件事。  
她收回眼神放在贝蕾丝观测的线图上，无边的落寞包围着她。  
贝蕾丝并不是她的老师，她来自于另一个世界，属于另一个世界她未曾谋面的艾黛尔贾特的老师。  
而属于现在的艾黛尔贾特的老师……  
【我会当作她已经死了。】  
总觉得来到这里以后眼角总是有一种莫名的干涩呢。  
“学生的艾黛尔贾特居然直接把贝蕾丝的领子拉下来狠狠咬在脖子上伤口渗出血后还命令她不准处理伤口，居然她还用舌头舔伤口，真是太残忍太可怕了。”  
“老师！不要读出声！”  
太煞风景了！

“唔……这条线是……”凝望这片空幕的贝蕾丝第一次露出了惊愕的反应。  
她无意间流露的惊愕被另一个人收纳在眼中藏于心底。  
艾黛尔贾特看着天空发呆，她多次想象她这一生曾未体验过的火焰般的爱情会在哪里降临，此时它就像在弥补她的某个选择一样在她身边落下了。  
可是，这并不是爱情，不是吗？  
时针转起一圈又一圈，虽然看起来回到了原位，但还是向着未来划动的。  
夜晚的星空比贝蕾丝的光幕暗一些，她在贝蕾丝的腿上仰望着这片星空，顺便连贝蕾丝的脸也带进眼底。  
像我们这样的人，我们俩，我们拥有这片星空吗？  
总觉得看她的次数有点多了。  
艾黛尔贾特突然自发地不好意思起来。  
接着贝蕾丝闭上眼睛，她面前的世界线也跟着熄灭。  
世界线跟着熄灭的那一刻激起了暖金色的水滴，水滴撒向四周，偷偷藏入地底。  
再度睁眼，她低着头看着腿上的艾黛尔贾特。  
“怎、怎么了……？”  
艾黛尔贾特祈祷着霸骸的身体不会把自己的心绪暴露出来。  
“一起去吃饭吧。”  
贝蕾丝垂着头看她，翠绿色包裹的金色竖瞳印在艾黛尔贾特的眼中，她的眼神中好像多藏了一份期待，被艾黛尔贾特抓住的尾巴尖也在艾黛尔贾特的脸颊边蹭了一下。

“老师。”  
贝蕾丝一脸为难得看着食堂的门槛又抬头看看艾黛尔贾特。  
“我好像进不去。”  
低头望着贝蕾丝的艾黛尔贾特露出无奈的表情，她扬起一抹笑容为了让贝蕾丝不那么尴尬。  
霸骸的身高实在太过高大了，高大到连食堂的门槛也塞不进。  
“没关系。”贝蕾丝把手指抚向唇边思考了一番。  
“我可以把你扛在肩膀上搬进去。”  
“……”  
突然，气氛有一瞬间降到冰点。  
“老师，你是开玩笑的对吗？”  
半晌，艾黛尔贾特才想出怎么应对贝蕾丝的玩笑。  
可是，她的老师露出了平淡而又认真的表情。  
“我对我的臂力很有自信。”  
说罢，贝蕾丝直接张开了双手朝她袭来。  
她的脸上挂着莫名自信的笑容。  
“请等一下！”  
艾黛尔贾特赶紧伸出爪子拦在两人之间。  
“今天的星空很美。”  
她凝视着贝蕾丝的眼睛，被缩小的红色瞳孔与有着兽瞳纹路的眸子视线相交。  
“我想和老师一起在这片星空下用餐。”

贝蕾丝保持着双手张开的动作，她耐心听完艾黛尔贾特说的话，点了一下头才转身奔向食堂。  
“呼……”  
看到贝蕾丝的背影，艾黛尔贾特松了一口气。  
她抬头仰望星空。  
“没有月亮的星星们……”  
红色的眸子间却没有映出任何一颗星星的影子，哪怕这些星星堆满了整片漆黑的天幕。  
贝蕾丝很快就回来了，她先搬来一只圆形的白色木桌，将它安放在食堂门口的草地上，接着又从食堂里扯出两把带椅背的桌椅，待艾黛尔贾特入座后才跑回食堂将准备好的晚饭放在木桌上，  
“嗯哼，雉鸡肉亲子烧。”  
艾黛尔贾特低头看看放在自己面前的食物，她翘起一边的眉毛，带着饶有兴致的笑容打趣贝蕾丝。  
“我有告诉过你我喜欢吃这个吗？”  
这个问题令贝蕾丝猝不及防，她眨巴眨巴眼睛，再把手指抚向唇边想了一下。  
“我看到的。”  
“其他线的艾黛尔贾特？”  
贝蕾丝点了下头，她坐在艾黛尔贾特对面。  
“老师你最喜欢哪个世界的艾黛尔贾特？”  
“被贝蕾丝选择的艾黛尔贾特。”  
艾黛尔贾特愣了一下，贝蕾丝的回答出乎她意料。  
“那……你不喜欢你的世界的艾黛尔贾特吗？”  
她用试探的口吻去提问，她的心思早就不在进食上了。  
“……”  
贝蕾丝用极为平静又毫无波澜的眼神看着她，她只是摇了头。  
“要一起吃吗？”  
艾黛尔贾特指着面前的雉鸡肉亲子烧。  
“我的身体不用进食。”  
贝蕾丝诚实的说道。  
“是吗……可是一个人吃饭是一件寂寞的事。”  
“两个人一起吃，饭菜会变得更可口。”  
艾黛尔贾特摊开手提议，她不敢再和贝蕾丝对视，所以她是盯着她的嘴唇提议的。  
不留痕迹的微笑如其所愿般出现在贝蕾丝的嘴角。  
“嗯。”  
随后她目光投向艾黛尔贾特的上身。  
“用霸骸的身体吃饭会很麻烦吗？”  
艾黛尔贾特停顿了一下，她伸出爪子捏成了拳又放开。  
“是的。”  
艾黛尔贾特的笑很苦涩。  
“我能帮你变回人类”贝蕾丝不知何时站起身，她来到艾黛尔贾特身边，“但你再也不能变成霸骸，也不能回去自己的世界了。”  
贝蕾丝紧盯艾黛尔贾特的眼睛，她抬着头，语气像似在叙述一个真理。  
“这样也可以吗？”  
艾黛尔贾特低垂眉毛露出无奈的表情说道。  
“就那么办吧。”  
贝蕾丝的仪式极短，她把手放在艾黛尔贾特的肩头。  
“闭上眼睛。”  
她的声音引导着艾黛尔贾特，艾黛尔贾特闭上了眼睛。  
贝蕾丝屏息，时间在那一刻停止，四周的场景变为黑与白，随后意识的流动出现碎裂，这一切就像碎裂的玻璃，在急促的‘砰！’以后被尽数破坏。  
艾黛尔贾特的时间与意识短暂的分开后，停止时间的贝蕾丝将艾黛尔贾特的身体意识倒退回变成霸骸之前。  
这一系列操作对苏蒂斯来说并不难，可是贝蕾丝她这一生只能用最后一次了。  
一切回归平静。  
“睁开眼吧。”  
贝蕾丝放开艾黛尔贾特的肩膀从新坐回自己的位置。  
艾黛尔贾特睁开眼，如冬日白雪般的睫毛微颤，紫藤色的眸子再度映入眼前的事物。  
雉鸡肉亲子烧摆放在她的面前，左边的纸巾上放有刀叉，雉鸡肉亲子烧的热气带着香味刺激她的嗅觉，已经用水煮熟的鸡肉包裹着卷心菜一齐放入锅中煎炸，随后放入盐炒至变色加入水将其入味，艾黛尔贾特咽了一口唾液，她感觉到胃部功能逐渐被唤醒，熟度恰到好处的蛋汁在烛光下透出黄金色的光芒，配合洒在其上的胡椒粉带着热气冲击着她的视觉。  
艾黛尔贾特看向对面的人。  
贝蕾丝交叠双腿翘着二郎腿，同时她的双手放在膝盖上，眼眸中的暖金色再度显现，两人的四周环绕着更多世界线的线条。  
不知何时她的面前也同样摆放着一道雉鸡肉亲子烧。  
“我们一起吃晚餐吧。”  
贝蕾丝在艾黛尔贾特的注视下拿起叉子，继贝蕾丝之后艾黛尔贾特也拿起了叉子。  
“味道真好。”  
叉子上的食物被一口吞下，贝蕾丝发出一声感叹。

艾黛尔贾特从房间的窗口向外望去，外面的天空风平浪静，而她的心底深处有一种莫名的恐惧油然而生。  
门前的草坛修剪整齐，它们像是从未向上生长那般一根根直立，草坛周边围了一圈桦树，它们的枝头头茂密却从未有任何鸟类停留在任何一棵树的枝头。  
艾黛尔贾特凝神细听，窗外连鸟类的啼鸣也未曾有过。  
艾黛尔贾特有早起的习惯，在她还是士官学校的学生时期她就已经没有睡懒觉的机会了。  
取而代之她习惯了很多事，最习惯的是在太阳都未出现的清晨独自散步。  
这是她最喜欢的休息方式之一。  
她路过老师房门外时总是装作若无其事，她每次路过房门前都会特意放慢速度，用着某种极缓慢的节奏绕过那个特殊的音符。  
极少有人能撞见在清晨独自漫步的艾黛尔贾特。  
‘巧合’要到来时，它不会告诉任何人。  
艾黛尔贾特又一次路过贝蕾丝的房门，此时她慢悠悠地在她的门口踱步行走，她正读着一本昨天才发售的帝王学著作，《帝王学的黄金五十年》。  
这本书及其艰深，她皱着眉头读了很久。  
每到快到句尾的时候，她就会折返到开头再读一遍。  
就像她的脚步，一步，两步，三步，四步，五步，停，折返。  
接着再是一步……  
她总是会像约定好那样在第五步的时返回。  
“嘭——”  
恰好在第十次的折返途中艾黛尔贾特平静的清晨在此被打破，贝蕾丝紧皱眉头，她捂着头，艾黛尔贾特睁着无辜的眼睛看着她，  
纯白的睫毛包裹着的紫藤色盛满了委屈和困惑。  
贝蕾丝皱着眉头，她急着用沙哑的声音问她。  
“帝弥托利在哪儿？”

艾黛尔贾特从窗边转身离开，她在书桌前停下。  
椅背上放着她昨日换下的领主铠甲，赤红的披风覆盖在胡桃木色的椅背上，她的长裙被整齐有序地堆叠在书桌上，往上是并排摆放的白色手套，随后是双手的手甲，摆在最上面的是双头鹫皇冠。  
艾黛尔贾特用食指沿着双头鹫皇冠的纹路抚摸。  
‘翘起的部分属于双头鹫的爪子。’  
‘你有觉悟担此重任吗？’  
艾黛尔贾特合上眼，她把皇帝的皇冠摘下之后，斥责便不绝于耳。  
她惊觉自己的手不自觉地放在了赤红手甲之上，她无措得抬起手。  
当她从本该属于自己末路的战场上逃脱的时候，她环绕于耳的声音又升高了一度。  
她像被一只大手用力推离那样逃开了书桌前。  
艾黛尔贾特站在落地镜子前，她已经变回了人类。  
可她在镜子里看到了老师——属于艾黛尔贾特世界里的贝蕾丝老师。  
她面无表情，但是艾黛尔贾特知道她已经下定了决心。  
“老师。”艾黛尔贾特呢喃出声，她把右手放在老师的镜像上，她的手指抚摸着老师的脸颊，触感冰冷。  
“您已经决定复仇了吗？”  
突然间她发现镜子里的贝蕾丝矮了很多，不，不对，是自己变高了。  
“……”  
艾黛尔贾特盯着已经抵在自己喉咙口的天帝之剑的剑尖。  
体温的温热将剑尖捂热，余热随着鲜血淌在寒锋之上。  
“动手吧。”  
艾黛尔贾特闭上眼睛恳求道。  
“……”  
贝蕾丝摇头，抵在喉咙上的天帝之剑在她手中垂下。  
“老师？”  
她询问着，却看到对方眼里的暖金色竖瞳。  
镜子里的贝蕾丝与艾黛尔贾特平视，一字一顿地朝着艾黛尔贾特说话。  
“‘床 头 柜’？”  
艾黛尔贾特模仿镜子里贝蕾丝嘴唇的动作也一字一顿念出声。  
她马上转过头望向床边的柜子，一封信安静地躺在上面。  
“！”  
她快步走向床头柜，蹲下身把信捧在手上，用颤抖的手指一点点撕开火漆。  
〈至艾黛尔贾特：今天中午会有一位客人到达，我会用一早上的时间做准备，干净的衣服已经放进床头柜，早餐放在食堂的第一排座椅上，祝你今天愉快。〉

待艾黛尔贾特走出房门，石制的地板上被清晨的露水沾湿的痕迹早已干涸殆尽，粗糙的石板没有阳光映其上，反而是这空气中弥漫着一股温暖。  
艾黛尔贾特越过屋檐看着天空，这天空没有云彩堆积在任何一处，就像一张天蓝色的大纸盖住这个世界所有的角落。  
艾黛尔贾特无法克制得拧紧了眉头，她张望这片天空，但没有找到应有的事物。  
这个世界……没有太阳。  
她踏步往前走，属于她的房间在一个角落，她只要出门往前直走就会越过温室，接着她会到达食堂门口的阶梯，一直往前走就会路过极大的人工湖，再笔直走就是城门，这条路的尽头是马厩……  
艾黛尔贾特马上停下了脚步，她挣扎着抱住手臂。  
那股油然而生的恐惧再次从心底出现了，这条路多么让她熟悉。  
“加尔古•玛库……”  
她的嘴唇嗫嚅着这个名字，单薄的嘴唇仿佛因这个名字而干裂。  
不存在太阳，也没有月亮，除了自己和贝蕾丝以外也没有任何活物，没有白天和夜晚分界线的天空……  
最后一块拼图终于被她找到了，随着这最后一块拼图被找齐，真相的全图出现在艾黛尔贾特的脑中。  
成为最后一块拼图的场景变成了一根芒刺，它尖锐地插进艾黛尔贾特的心脏。  
艾黛尔贾特颤抖着，她挪着步子想后退，但她却没有闭上眼睛，她心中蒸腾的恐惧让她不得不仰头看着——那几乎被切成一半的刻着贝蕾丝相貌的雕像。  
她的头发遮住了耳朵，头上有着竖立的龙角，她穿着教团的披风和铠甲，她的双手放在天帝之剑上，她眼神坚毅却又面容平静，她望着远方，细致鳞片排布的尾巴摆在身侧。  
这一尊雕像就像一座守护神，她守护着艾黛尔贾特此时所站的土地，而另一边……  
“真是凄惨……”  
艾黛尔贾特对此留下评价。  
那里就好像怀着想摧毁这整个世界的恶意那样巨大的高低差隔阂了这两个世界，艾黛尔贾特所在的这一边保留着完好无损的建筑，而另一边仿佛建筑物从根本上就开始分解、蒸发过后的框架立在那里，被风吹拂过后的框架们化为了碳化为了灰，飘散此地却无法解脱，漆黑的大地涌出漆黑的鲜血，这些遇到无法干沽，它们在白天显露出湿润而又温暖的触感，好像一脚踩上去就会越过鞋子沾湿脚趾，最后，这场景下的牺牲者会从地底下钻出用还未变为白骨也不完整的手掌握住来者的小腿。  
它们会用腐朽的嗓音质问活人：你看到了为什么不做点什么？  
“老师……”  
艾黛尔贾特闭上眼睛，她感觉眼睛干涩无比。  
“到底是什么存在…………”

“你怎么在这里？艾黛尔贾特。”  
贝蕾丝的声音从她身后传到艾黛尔贾特的耳边。


	2. Chapter 2

4，艾黛尔贾特们。  
贝蕾丝的手还未触摸艾黛尔贾特的肩膀，她只是将手掌悬停在距离她身上一公分的位置。  
她知道了所有的事情了吗？  
贝蕾丝看向远处刻着自己容貌的石头。  
那一天大修道院很热闹，王国和同盟为这片大陆的教团送上祝福，每个学生的房间里都被挂上了代表祝福的装饰品，所有的商铺都开始了大规模的打折活动，连食堂都更新了名为‘庆贺！’的菜单。  
记忆犹新，又似曾相识。  
所有的开始都选择在圣墓这个地点开启，就算已经过了很久很久了，苏蒂斯在自己即位时反问的话依旧环绕于心。  
『贝蕾丝，你会被她怨恨一生也没有关系吗？』  
“唔……？”  
突然肩膀上的压力打断了贝蕾丝所有的思绪，贝蕾丝瞪大眼睛盯着打在自己肩膀上的手掌。  
五指修长纤细，指甲白净整洁，但她的似乎在用全身力气掐着贝蕾丝那样用力按在贝蕾丝的肩膀上。  
好痛。  
贝蕾丝的内心默默喊道，表情上却没有做多大的起伏。  
“让我见见你带来的客人吧，老师。”  
待转眼之际，艾黛尔贾特早就走到这片石板路的尽头。  
贝蕾丝望着艾黛尔贾特快步离去的背影，她转过身转向那片焦土。  
她捏住了胸前的衣服，纯白色的教团长袍被她拧出黑色的影子。  
真相的芒刺一直围绕着她，呼吸的哀鸣在她耳边萦绕。  
“如果……那天到来，我会告诉她真相。”  
贝蕾丝下定了决心，她快步朝着艾黛尔贾特的方向奔跑去。

艾黛尔贾特从没想到过自己某一生之内发生如此之大的变故。  
虽然她有做好一些基本的心理准备，她不是没有想过能拐走自己的贝蕾丝老师是个怎么样的人……不，她连人也不是。  
她是被自己所唾弃的兽类，曾经将人类压制又将其支配的人，用歪曲的历史结合半真半假的谎言粉刷而成的怪物。被称作“神”的兽类并非全知全能。  
艾黛尔贾特皱紧眉头，她把小臂放在桌子上双拳紧握用全身的力气摁在桌面，她已经不能用平常的方式去消解心头的愤怒了。  
已经成为‘神’的老师为什么还要那么大费周章将自己留在身边呢？  
无论哪种情况下，自己的理想都与老师的本身的存在意义背道而驰。  
人类能够自由作出选择的世界里神明没有立足之地。  
那老师呢？她的立足之地在哪里？  
在没有活物的大地和没有日月的天空甚至连早晚温差都不存在的世界里作为神明与王活着对老师来说就是能满足的事情吗？  
我无法接受。  
艾黛尔贾特用力咬紧牙关，被她手臂压着的桌面开始发出颤动。  
那……你不喜欢你的世界里的艾黛尔贾特吗？  
面对这个问题，老师只是摇了摇头，一语不发。  
老师世界里的艾黛尔贾特发生了什么？  
我只是她的一个替代品？  
伴随着艾黛尔贾特的思考，她身下的桌子终于不堪其扰发出了“噼啪！”的碎裂声。  
恰好这时，一只手捏着茶碟的一边，将其放在了即将被艾黛尔贾特破坏的桌面上，白色瓷质的茶碟在边缘和口部都描有金边的花纹。  
茶杯内飘出的香气很明显是香柠檬茶。  
“老……”  
她瞪着眼，顺着这肢手臂向上看。  
嗯？  
艾黛尔贾特刚想发作，但她却在半路把怒火生生吞回肚子里。  
她注意到贝蕾丝的胸口挂着一双小腿，它们穿着一双帝国制的幼女款小鞋子，是偏褐色的红色小鞋子。  
小腿露着洁白光滑的皮肤，皮肤上还未长出覆盖其上的汗毛。  
往上是膝盖，正呈现内八的姿势夹着贝蕾丝的脖子，看起来其主人非常紧张。  
紧接着艾黛尔贾特就看到了拥有一头褐色的小女孩用两只手紧紧攥着贝蕾丝的两只龙角，她的表情仿佛遭受了前所未有的巨大委屈那般，褐色的眼睛里早就盛满了泪水，她憋着嘴不让眼泪滚落出来，可是她的膝盖和捏着龙角的手却在小幅度的颤抖着，不仅如此……  
“等我继位了一定要杀了你……”  
“不对……一定要给你好看。”  
“惹怒帝国的第一顺位继承人……”  
“宰了你……”  
她小小的嘴唇里正小声嘀咕着最可怕的话语。  
艾黛尔贾特此生从未见过如此可怕之事，她慢慢地从座椅上缓缓起身。  
“啪——嚓——”  
艾黛尔贾特起身后，原本她面前完整的桌子应声裂成了两半。  
“……”  
贝蕾丝看着被摔坏的茶杯和洒在地上的香柠檬茶，她只能一脸遗憾得摇着头。  
艾黛尔贾特难以置信得看向了贝蕾丝头上的幼女艾黛尔贾特，又看回了被幼女艾黛尔贾特骑脖子的贝蕾丝。  
冷汗从艾黛尔贾特的额头滑落至脸颊，她的嘴因惊讶而半张着。  
半天她终于想到了能说的话。  
“老师，你知不知道这种行为被叫做犯罪？”  
贝蕾丝一脸遗憾得摇头。

幼女艾黛尔贾特已经坐在了环绕着各色鲜花与藤条植物所环绕的庭院之中，她的正面放着一杯热气腾腾的香柠檬茶。  
“……”  
她正面相对的贝蕾丝正举起茶杯，她闭上眼睛抿了一口茶。  
艾黛尔贾特将视线放回了眼前的瓷杯上，平静的茶面正朝着上方散发着柠檬清香，很清爽的气味。  
她伸出手触摸瓷杯把手。  
总觉得可怕的事情终于发生了！  
香柠檬茶平静的表面像响应了艾黛尔贾特此时内心的动摇那样剧烈的晃动着。  
“你好，艾黛尔贾特。”  
“欢迎来到我的‘家’。”  
贝蕾丝将瓷杯放回茶碟，双手合十放在翘着二郎腿的膝盖上。  
“你还是第二个客人。”  
总觉得这画面似曾相识，带着异常复杂的情感，艾黛尔贾特抿了口茶水。  
试问谁能和小时候的自己开茶会？没有，不存在的。  
还未放下茶杯，紫藤色的目光就顺路瞄向了旁边矮了一节的幼女艾黛尔贾特。  
她穿着帝国贵族的幼女服饰，看她的样貌应该是5到6岁的自己。此时的她规规矩矩坐在她的位置双手放在膝盖上，她低着头看着面前的瓷杯。  
“等我长大了，一定要把你的角折下来……”  
“转职龙骑士……”  
说着更加可怕的话。  
真不符合皇女身份啊，艾黛尔贾特。  
引发这一切的奇迹之人，贝蕾丝用着遗憾的眼神朝艾黛尔贾特看去。  
“真的是‘任性又极难取悦’啊……”  
请不要当着本人的面那么说，老师。  
艾黛尔贾特放下茶杯，她双手交握思考片刻后露出了一个尽量温和的笑容对着幼女艾黛尔贾特说道。  
“能告诉姐姐你发生了什么吗？艾黛尔贾特。”  
她用着柔和的语气哄着快哭了的幼女艾黛尔贾特。  
幼女艾黛尔贾特闻声缓缓抬起了头，她的眼神回复了焦光，在看到艾黛尔贾特的时候大滴的眼泪从她的眼眶中涌出。  
“我……我在花园散步……突然她从背后……出来……”  
“用好热……好硬的……贴着我的脸……”  
说到这里幼女艾黛尔贾特已经双手掩面小声抽泣了。  
贝蕾丝则一脸慌张地不停摇头。  
“老师，请你跟我过来一趟。”  
艾黛尔贾特微笑着一拳抵在下午茶的木桌上站了起来。  
接着一步一步走向石板的另一头温室门口，她的笑容如沐春风，但贝蕾丝感觉自己在刀尖上跳舞。  
坐在椅子上的圣王贝蕾丝感受到了前所未有的恐惧，她站起身跟上前去，面对即将到来的生命危险，她的尾巴本能得被她夹在双腿之间。  
“这怎么回事儿？”  
艾黛尔贾特朝着幼女艾黛尔贾特的方向努嘴，幼女艾黛尔贾特对于这样的变故正瞪圆了眼睛看着，仿佛接下来会有儿童表演那样。  
“这是个误会，艾黛尔贾特。”  
贝蕾丝瘪着嘴遗憾又委屈。  
“贝蕾丝选择支持库罗德的艾黛尔贾特太讨厌我了，我想尽了办法都没办法接近她，我只能选择稍早一点时间段的艾黛尔贾特。”  
“你本来打算带来的艾黛尔贾特是多少岁？”  
“23。”  
“现在的这个呢？”  
“5岁。”  
艾黛尔贾特深深地看着贝蕾丝，她单手捏断了一根20厘米粗的植物枝条。  
贝蕾丝的尾巴夹得更紧了。  
“好热好硬的东西是什么？”  
“尾巴。”贝蕾丝顿了顿想了想继续说，“龙那么稀有，摸到就会很开心…………艾黛尔贾特？”  
贝蕾丝话音未落，艾黛尔贾特就抛弃她朝着幼女艾黛尔贾特走去，幼女艾黛尔贾特看到她过去开心得又蹦又跳手舞足蹈，贝蕾丝看到艾黛尔贾特蹲下身幼女艾黛尔贾特对她说了些什么，做了一个抹脖子的动作。  
接着幼女艾黛尔贾特看着艾黛尔贾特站起身，用着期待的眼神看着她走回贝蕾丝对面。  
“她叫我揍你一拳，做好觉悟了吗？老师。”  
艾黛尔贾特的紫藤色眼睛中盈满了杀气，她虽然面容平静但没有掩盖杀气，仿佛下一秒就会听从幼女艾黛尔贾特的指示把自己头上的龙角折下。  
“轻、轻点。”  
贝蕾丝颤颤巍巍地对着摩拳擦掌的艾黛尔贾特说道。  
艾黛尔贾特破颜一笑，一拳毫不客气地砸在贝蕾丝柔软的腹部上。  
紧接着贝蕾丝就被打趴在地，她可怜巴巴地缩成一团，尾巴被夹在双腿里打着颤。  
“姐姐好厉害！！”  
远处传来幼女艾黛尔贾特一边拍手一边跑近的声音。  
“怎么样才能变得和姐姐那样厉害呢！”  
“锻炼斧术和重甲，总有一天你也会变得和我一样强。”  
贝蕾丝趴在地上一脸平静地看着两个人正对着重甲专精和斧术专精进行激烈的讨论。  
“……”  
贝蕾丝的嘴角勾起一丝笑容，慢慢从地上爬起来身，她轻手轻脚走到茶会桌前拿着自己的茶杯喝了一口，茶液面依旧保留着热气。  
远处的两个人还在嬉笑打闹着，贝蕾丝绕过她们走到花坛边，她背靠在石台阶的墙上端着茶碟站在一边看着两人打闹。  
“老师，你还好吗。”  
突然，艾黛尔贾特的声音从极近处传到贝蕾丝耳边。  
贝蕾丝才回过神，她发现艾黛尔贾特已经来到自己的面前了。  
她的头发似乎也随着她的声音一起坠落在贝蕾丝的心里，白色混入翠绿色之间。  
贝蕾丝低垂睫毛想了会儿，最终从嘴里蹦出一句玩笑话。  
“快死了。”  
“又开这样的玩笑。”  
艾黛尔贾特微笑着靠在贝蕾丝的左侧，侧头看着她。  
“真亏老师能读懂我的意思，才让我成功演出这场戏。”  
茶杯还未入口便停在贝蕾丝的唇边，她把茶杯拉远一些，她眨了眨眼看向艾黛尔贾特，眸子内的纹路闪耀着暖金色。  
“当然，”贝蕾丝点头示意“因为无论哪条世界线的艾黛尔贾特都不会对贝蕾丝使用暴力。”  
为了印证贝蕾丝口中所说的话语那样，有一滴暖金色的水滴恰好滴落在艾黛尔贾特的鼻子上。  
“老师。”艾黛尔贾特唤了一声贝蕾丝。  
“？”贝蕾丝转头与她对视，翠绿色包裹着暖金色的竖瞳此时平静如汪洋，她先一步映照出了艾黛尔贾特微皱的眉宇以及她带着点紧张意味的眼睛。  
“属于老师世界的艾黛尔贾特……是一个怎么样的人呢？”  
艾黛尔贾特抿着嘴角直勾勾地用眼神注视着贝蕾丝。  
贝蕾丝把香柠檬茶放在用左手托举着的茶碟上，她把右手抵在下唇上思考了一番儿。  
“我不知道。”  
“咦？”  
意料之外的回答打碎了艾黛尔贾特所有的心理预设，她使劲平稳自己的情绪才控制住自己不冲到贝蕾丝的面前。  
“那是什么意思？”  
“我从出生到成为圣王为止的人生里从未与‘艾黛尔贾特’有过任何接触。”  
“是发生了意外吗？”  
“嗯。”贝蕾丝注视着香柠檬茶的液面，暖黄色的基调下的表情总带着一丝落寞。  
“她没有在纹章实验中幸存。”  
“……”  
艾黛尔贾特张开嘴想说点什么安慰的话，但她最后还是什么都没有说，不合时宜的安慰总有一丝处在道德制高点的意味，于是她只能沉默不语，她瞄向贝蕾丝的嘴角组织一些支离破碎的言语。  
“还好现在有你在我身边。”  
偶然间艾黛尔贾特从贝蕾丝的嘴边察觉到了一丝笑容，她带着疑问刚发出一声鼻音，在她想追究起来时贝蕾丝却已经向幼女的艾黛尔贾特的方向走去了。  
“唔？！”  
正啃着蛋挞的幼女艾黛尔贾特看见贝蕾丝朝自己接近，本能地进入警觉状态，她的两只眼睛直直地盯着贝蕾丝。仿佛贝蕾丝会向她报仇那样，但是最终她只是被抚摸了头顶。  
“该送你回家了。艾黛尔贾特。”  
艾黛尔贾特样望着贝蕾丝的背影，她抬头看向天空，天空依旧没有云彩也没有太阳。  
她来到茶会的桌子边拿起属于自己的那份香柠檬茶。  
清香适口的茶水温润了她的口腔。  
“好烫。”艾黛尔贾特吐出舌头。  
这个世界仿佛不存在时间这个概念，它们永远静止在同一个时间点。  
只剩寂寞的空间，艾黛尔贾特对此评价道。  
她转过头才发现贝蕾丝早已牵着幼女艾黛尔贾特的手走到了她的身前。  
“如果你也想回去自己的世界的话，也请务必告诉我。”  
啊，啊……老师，请不要露出这幅表情。  
艾黛尔贾特将双手握成拳又张开。  
这个世界的贝蕾丝——老师，非常不擅长撒谎。  
最终艾黛尔贾特闭上眼，又张开，她快速转身朝向贝蕾丝。  
紫藤色的眼睛犹如明镜般闪耀，她凛然大方地与高了一个头的贝蕾丝对视着，无惧对方眼眸里的金色兽纹。  
在这连时间都停滞不前的悲惨空间中，她将手握拳放于胸前宣誓。

“我，艾黛尔贾特•冯•弗雷斯贝尔古，愿与你成为伙伴共同进退，直至完成这个世界的你，贝蕾丝应有的任务为止。”


	3. Chapter 3

4.艾黛尔贾特们（2）  
艾黛尔贾特现在局促不安。  
窗外的那一圈桦树的树根边依旧没有树叶凋落。  
她知道，这个世界是静止的。  
艾黛尔贾特看向摆在窗和书桌夹角之间的木质立式钟柜上，上面指着六点二十分。  
这个世界只有两个时间，早上的六点二十分和晚上的七点四十分。  
房间里不断传来艾黛尔贾特来回踩踏地板的声音。  
这个世界谜团极多，可是她没办法知道在她到达这里之前这里发生了什么。  
贝蕾丝不在，从睁开眼的一瞬间，她就在艾黛尔贾特的脑海中现身，一种求知欲不断趋势艾黛尔贾特快速地收拾好自己，逼迫她准备妥当冲出房门去寻找贝蕾丝。  
可是艾黛尔贾特没有找到，就好像这个停止的世界内忽然消抹了一个存在。  
贝蕾丝总会在固定的时间内消失，又会在某一时刻突然出现在艾黛尔贾特面前。  
艾黛尔贾特停下来了，她一口气跳到床上把脸埋在枕头上，拱起枕头下的被子把自己的头埋得深深的，可耳朵尖上的红晕还是出卖了她。  
我，艾黛尔贾特•冯•弗雷斯贝尔古，愿与你成为伙伴共同进退，直至完成这个世界的你，贝蕾丝应有的任务为止。  
“我太心急了……”  
她抬起脸看向时钟，紫藤色的眸子弥漫雾气。  
现在的时间是早上的六点二十，艾黛尔贾特发现自己开始想念贝蕾丝的身影。  
并且……  
“老师……”  
艾黛尔贾特再度把脸埋进枕头。  
枕头的包裹只能让艾黛尔贾特呼吸困难，它不能为越发炽热的内心降温。  
在想念贝蕾丝的过程中，她的内心会变得炽热，似有火苗在其中起舞。  
「如果你也想回去自己的世界的话，也请务必告诉我。」  
艾黛尔贾特猛然睁开眼，她双手撑着床板从枕头上抬起，她皱着眉头喃喃自语。  
“我不能把老师丢着不管。”  
她坐回床头，手握拳放在心口处。  
“吸……”  
艾黛尔贾特深吸一口气。  
每当回忆到老师说那句话的时候，她的心就像突然被击打了，血从那一刻被抽干，那一瞬间心脏处于真空状态，无依无靠。  
「如果你也想回去自己的世界的话，也请务必告诉我。」  
胸前的手被她拧紧。  
“呼……”  
艾黛尔贾特将肺里的空气尽数呼出。  
胸中的悸动被逐渐平复，可她的眉头却依旧不展。  
“…老师的表情……仿佛在那一瞬间如果我眨眼了……我就会永远失去她。”  
艾黛尔贾特仰躺在床上，她盯着天花板，伸出右手去抓握那一片天空。  
我，艾黛尔贾特•冯•弗雷斯贝尔古，愿与你成为伙伴共同进退，直至完成这个世界的你，贝蕾丝应有的任务为止。  
艾黛尔贾特把右手手腕覆盖于眼睛处，嘴角微微上扬。  
第一次叫老师的名字呢。  
老师，现在在做什么呢？  
“咚咚。”  
门外响起了敲门声，不轻不重的两下。  
“！”  
来了！  
艾黛尔贾特几乎是跳跃着从床上蹦起，当她的脚掌着地时，她马上用手简单地将头发梳理整齐。  
“请稍等一下，老师。”  
她稍微提高了一点音量，可是心脏跳动的频率与身体内部涌出的感情一起叫嚣着，它们不断冲击着艾黛尔贾特的身体，它们不断催促着，心急而又不受控制。  
会不会听起来太严肃了呢？  
艾黛尔贾特快速将枕头和被子上的痕迹抚平。  
她已经来到了门口。  
艾黛尔贾特的右手触摸上门把，她拼命地呼吸，但是她呼吸困难。  
此时她的心脏不停工作着，用着最吵闹的方式给她的身体输送她此时并不需要的能量。  
在还没开门前嘴边就已经出现了笑容，可她还得费劲心思把她显露的兴奋压下心底，她仅能允许自己的嘴角微微上扬。  
艾黛尔贾特终于把门打开了。  
“老师。”  
她不轻不重地说道，嘴边挂着平和又自然的笑容。  
“有什么事情吗？”  
艾黛尔贾特疑惑地看着贝雷丝，她察觉到自己开门时贝雷丝眼中曾出现过迟疑。  
老师在在意什么？  
“总感觉你的心情变好了。”  
结果，贝雷丝只是点了一下头。  
“现在放心了。”  
贝蕾丝的唇边绽放一丝欣慰。  
“谢谢，让老师费心了。”  
艾黛尔贾特微仰着头看向贝蕾丝的嘴角，她两只手的手指交叉轻轻放在身前，她压抑着自己的心跳加速，强硬得让自己用以往的态度去应对此时的心动，但是此时流光闪动的紫藤色眼睛向贝蕾丝告了密。  
贝蕾丝会心一笑，艾黛尔贾特又再度看到了自己最喜欢的东西，不着痕迹的笑容又一次出现在贝蕾丝的脸上。  
贝蕾丝甩了一下背后的尾巴，侧过身为艾黛尔贾特让出了一条路。  
“一起去吃早饭吧，艾黛尔贾特。”  
艾黛尔贾特微欠了欠身，实行了一个不完全的礼仪。  
她低下巴侧头微仰用带着调笑的语气对贝蕾丝说道。  
“总觉得今天的老师心情也很好。”  
“噗嗤。”  
艾黛尔贾特嘴角的弧度更深了，她把拳头放在嘴上微笑着。  
贝蕾丝说得没错，她今天的确心情很好，因为她还是第一次看到贝蕾丝被逗笑出声的样子。

今天的早饭是餐包加蔬菜沙拉的简单料理。  
从大修道院的温室里种植的卷心菜配合小番茄的简单沙拉料理。  
艾黛尔贾特用叉子挑起几片卷心菜塞入嘴中，她乘着贝蕾丝低头之际偷瞄向她。  
贝蕾丝坐在餐桌的另一端，她若有所思地搅动着碗里的小番茄，但是她却没有将它们叉起，她只是用叉子拨弄它们。  
比起艾黛尔贾特，贝蕾丝的那份没怎么被动过，仅仅只是吃了一些蔬菜和水果，她甚至都没有摸过面包类的食物。  
老师不喜欢吃主食？  
艾黛尔贾特偷偷想着，装作若无其事地将手伸向调味料。  
在第三颗小番茄被贝蕾丝咽下后，贝蕾丝的周边涌起了熟悉的光芒，分散的光芒开始聚集，它们融合在一起，最终变成一条条细线，最初是最粗的一根线，它突然开始发散延伸，从一个个体变为多个个体的组合，它们最终变为一个图腾缠绕在贝蕾丝的周边。  
这些线的数量在以艾黛尔贾特可见的速度上不断增长。  
不管多少次看都觉得好惊人。  
艾黛尔贾特咽下已经被自己咀嚼得稀烂的卷心菜叶。  
她看向对面的贝蕾丝。  
“……”  
贝蕾丝眼中的暖金色光芒照耀了室内，她伸出戴着戒指的食指，对着空中轻轻一划，一道金线消失了，接着另一道金线从消逝的地方长出，这些线仿佛有无限生命，而最初的那根是枝干，无数的枝丫从顶部延伸增长。  
一根金线在贝蕾丝的暖金色的竖瞳中停留，等到她望向那根线的时候，她就动动手指，这根无名的仰慕者就此消失殆尽。  
贝蕾丝现在不像信仰的主神，而是命运的指挥家。  
突然艾黛尔贾特有些后悔她们在食堂的室内用餐，如果换成室外那这一幕应该会变得更加美丽。  
“……？”  
也许是艾黛尔贾特看呆了，她有点忘记自己应该保留矜持。  
本该专注于工作的贝蕾丝，那带有着暖金色光晕的绿色眸子突然一侧对上了正直勾勾地盯着她看的艾黛尔贾特。  
“……”  
正巧于艾黛尔贾特对视的贝蕾丝，对其莞尔一笑。  
“！！”  
被抓到把柄的紫藤色眸子已经快要被桃红色填满，艾黛尔贾特狼狈地快速低下头，她慌张到差点没把脸埋到萨拉碗里。  
贝蕾丝依旧沉浸在工作中，只是她的表情不像刚刚那么严肃，她的嘴角开始带着一抹微笑。  
艾黛尔贾特低垂着头偷看贝蕾丝工作，她右手握拳拼命压着心脏的位置。  
仿佛只和贝蕾丝单独在一起时，心跳才在这颗心脏中。  
最终艾黛尔贾特把小番茄塞入嘴中，她侧头张望看往别处，她不再看贝蕾丝工作，可她的脸上依旧布满红晕。  
此刻停止的时间中，她们耗尽每一个平凡的分秒时。  
“艾黛尔贾特。”  
暖金色的仰慕者们分散退去消逝在空气中，贝蕾丝已经起身，她来到艾黛尔贾特的身旁呼唤她。  
“我需要你的帮助。”  
艾黛尔贾特应声侧头而去，目光恰好扫到贝蕾丝食指上的戒指，它安稳地呆在那里，沉默地闪耀着白银色的光芒。  
“就在今天我终于找到了能接近‘贝蕾丝选择库罗德’世界线中艾黛尔贾特的方法了。”  
艾黛尔贾特定定得看着贝蕾丝，她左边的眉毛的一侧在隐隐抖动。  
总觉得有些可怕的事情要发生了。  
贝蕾丝从内侧的口袋里掏出一本书大大方方地放在艾黛尔贾特面前的餐桌上，同时她用着无比自信的口吻说道。  
“这本书给了我启发，我们或许可以用这个方式进入安巴尔。”  
艾黛尔贾特的视线从贝蕾丝的脸上来到餐桌上的书。  
“《重生之我是冷艳女皇的阶下囚……”  
总觉得奇怪的事情又要发生了！  
还没读完整本书的名字艾黛尔贾特就动作迅速地将书翻了个面退回给了贝蕾丝，她本能感觉到有一件可怕的事情要发生了。  
“我认为老师可以用其他的手段。”  
语句出口的同时她从椅子上跃起，她半强迫的口吻对上一脸茫然的贝蕾丝。  
她不可以让老师再做奇怪的事情了！  
“但是……”  
贝蕾丝一脸难色，她欲言又止。  
“那位艾黛尔贾特非常讨厌我，我连城门都进不去……”  
“我们先去实地调查，再想想其他方法吧。”  
艾黛尔贾特手指抵唇思索一番。  
“这次我会陪老师一起去。”  
“嗯，”贝蕾丝点了点头，“有艾黛尔贾特陪着总觉得能成功。”  
“我先回去做一些准备，麻烦老师在茶会的庭院中等我一会儿。”  
“嗯。我也需要做一些准备，我们到时会和。”  
定下目标后她们各自散去，贝蕾丝望着快步离去的艾黛尔贾特，她张开了嘴但是却没有叫住她，最后贝蕾丝只是抿了一下嘴角朝着另一方向离开。

“没想到还会有再度戴上它的场合。”  
到底是从哪天开始的呢？环绕于耳的斥责声减弱了。  
艾黛尔贾特闭上眼睛用食指沿着双头鹫皇冠的纹路抚摸。  
想必不久那个能让阿德勒斯忒亚皇帝安稳沉睡的日子，也会到来吧。  
那是迟早的事情。  
艾黛尔贾特戴上阿德勒斯忒亚的皇冠推门而出。  
“艾黛尔贾特。”  
贝蕾丝呼唤她的声音轻盈地传入她的耳内。  
老师。  
她心里回应一句，可在表情上只是露出浅淡的笑容。  
暖金色的巨物端坐于庭院之中，旁边摆放了一张桌子，她距离桌子不是很近，她们之间隔着一段距离，艾黛尔贾特的心中浮现出一个疑问，难道她在害怕桌子吗？  
毫无理由，因为她和贝蕾丝经常在这张桌子上开茶会。  
“幸苦你了。”  
暖金色的巨龙盯着艾黛尔贾特，包含着金与绿的兽瞳就像一枚明镜，它反映出一席皇帝铠甲的艾黛尔贾特。  
赤红的铠甲在她的眼中成为了火苗，静静燃烧。  
“这套不合适我吗？”  
艾黛尔贾特注意到巨龙看到自己头上金冠时眼中流露出的歉意。  
“不”巨龙眨了眨眼，点了一下头。“非常合身。”  
戴着重甲的鞋底砸在青石面上激起一阵沉重的涟漪，它们发出沉闷的声音，熟悉又久违的触感捶打在心脏上。  
有多久呢。  
艾黛尔贾特闭上眼睛感受此时的空气，被背后披风拖拽的累赘感与这件铠甲带来的压迫感仿佛已经是回忆了，此时这件铠甲内好像是一只手掌用不由分说的降压将自己硬塞进内部，用强压迫使着她无法逃离。  
艾黛尔贾特低头看向自己的右手，她的右手上包裹着铠甲。  
赤红的颜色冲击她的视觉，但是她紫藤色的眼神中已经点燃不起任何火焰了。  
这只手曾是兽爪。  
“老师。”  
金色的巨龙眨着眼睛看向艾黛尔贾特。  
“你变成龙的样子后，有没有害怕过自己的肢体。”  
“有哦”巨龙垂下头，她的尾巴换了一个方向“一直在害怕着。”  
她闭着眼睛，用着不符合体型的温和语气诉说着。  
“龙的爪子很大，比任何怪物都要尖锐有力”  
艾黛尔贾特的目光流连至巨龙叠在左手上的右爪，她的爪子很大，比纹章兽的爪子大出了几倍，她的鳞片闪耀着暖黄色，在关节处的鳞片形成勾状结构顶端的部分形成黑色，她的指甲很尖锐却不长，她安分的待在那里，但是等她狂暴起来那对挑战者来说一定是极为不幸的事情。  
“只是单纯放在地上也会心有余悸。”  
“每次我都在害怕，因为我的手和爪子已经夺走过很多东西了。”  
老师说的没错，她的爪子可以轻易地撕开摧毁任何防御。  
艾黛尔贾特踩着重甲靴靠近龙。她把手放在她的爪子上，比锁子甲更坚固比刀剑更加坚硬，武器和盔甲交谈的声音在战场上极为常见。  
“老师，你在赎罪吗？”  
艾黛尔贾特仰头望着龙的眼瞳。  
这比世间万物都可靠的躯体里却包裹着一颗柔软的心。  
“我在弥补我犯下的错误，可它没有界限。”  
龙垂下头颅，艾黛尔贾特伸手将手放在它的鼻子上。  
化龙的贝蕾丝并不是一条脖子很长的龙，当她垂下头接受艾黛尔贾特触碰的时候，它们更加靠近了一些。  
“该走了，艾黛尔贾特。”  
化龙后的贝蕾丝声音更加温柔，她的脸也更加无法分辨出感情，可是艾黛尔贾特觉得她在笑。

“整个过程可能会很颠簸，因为我从没载过人……”  
贝蕾丝的声音从地面向上传来，她匍匐在地用着包含歉意的声音说道。  
“我找遍了各个地方，但都没有买到合适尺寸的龙骑士缰绳。”  
贝蕾丝的龙型态比作为龙骑士坐骑的龙大，但是比纯白无暇者小一些。  
不暗不亮的天空不能令贝蕾丝身上的鳞片在艾黛尔贾特的眼中引发出名为‘闪耀’的风暴。  
她的脖子到肩膀的鳞片排布都很柔和，逆鳞和尖刺大部分排布在手足的四肢，缺少逆鳞保护的鳞片包裹着强健的肌肉，贴合的鳞片覆盖在肌肉上毫无保留的凸显出形状，是在暖金色的承托下展出的艺术品。  
“对不起，只能委屈你抓紧龙角了。”  
艾黛尔贾特的脸微微发红。  
“艾黛尔贾特？”  
眼前人没有任何行动，贝蕾丝的声音里带着疑惑。  
“没什么，我们出发吧。”  
艾黛尔贾特扶上龙化贝蕾丝的颈脖，她跨坐在龙的肩膀上，在她的手掌之下龙颈脖上的肌肉间的凹陷处缓缓跳动着。  
“抓紧咯。”  
在感受到艾黛尔贾特已经抓握住自己的双角时，龙化的贝蕾丝抬起身，她展开翅膀，原本并不明亮的阳光突然变亮了一度，翅膀的内翼间布满了规则的龙鳞，其间夹杂一些淡黄色的毛发，但是那些鳞片和身上的有着极大的不同。它们更能反射阳光，在这仅能用平淡来形容的光线中，它的每一枚鳞片都能闪耀出耀眼霓虹。  
艾黛尔贾特惊异地看着这一切，她已经不会去揣测为什么这个地方没有太阳和月亮这种问题了，她能完完全全地确信一件事，这里的太阳和月亮就是贝蕾丝本身。  
随着那双翅膀的扇动，她们出发了。

安巴尔城，阿德勒斯忒亚帝国的首都，帝国的皇帝所在处，虽不是在最前线但巡逻的卫兵异常之多。  
“真的很森严呢。”  
艾黛尔贾特的食指抵在唇边，她远远地望着宫殿区的门口。  
贝蕾丝选在了一个不会被大部分警卫发现的地方降落，为了更加直观的观察，她选择了皇宫附近的一片空地作为降落点。  
艾黛尔贾特皱紧眉头，她认为这太不寻常了。  
首先，按照她以往的习惯不会在门口配备5个步兵巡逻队，其次她不会在城堡的顶部配备一大排弓箭手作为守备，弓箭手的岗位基本上是一面城墙配备5个到6个人防守，但是现在却有15个守卫，不仅如此她发现城堡门口的侧门设立了马厩，来来回回都有骑兵部队巡逻工作，这样的配备布置想必后面也有天马部队的驻扎吧。  
这样的排场……仿佛是为了把马上发现的敌人当场毙命而做的，有着异常的决绝心理。  
“我不知道为什么她会讨厌我。”  
贝蕾丝从艾黛尔贾特背后的树丛中钻出，她摇着头摆落头上的叶片，接着站在艾黛尔贾特的角度望向皇宫。  
“我们凑近点吧，老师。”  
艾黛尔贾特提议道，她快步地走向皇宫门口，贝蕾丝点点头，也随之跟上。  
“果然很奇怪。”  
艾黛尔贾特的手放在宫殿的城门上，她推了推城门又敲了两下，她确定了一件事，这扇门是钢制的。  
已经做到了连城门都换掉的程度了吗，到底老师做了多令人讨厌的事？  
“我已经尝试很多次了，每次她都把我拒之门外。”  
艾黛尔贾特看向身后的贝蕾丝，对方则一脸疑惑的摇了摇头。  
“真的要强行进去吗？”  
贝蕾丝低垂着眉毛看着她。  
“该怎么办呢……”  
就在艾黛尔贾特苦恼之际，两人的头上忽然传来男性的嗓音，接着一整队的脚步声骤然停止。  
“那不是皇帝陛下吗！快点把门打开！”  
接着钢制的城门被缓缓打开，城门摩擦地面发出了浑厚而又嘈杂的声音，一队队的步兵联合站在两边往后的骑兵和天马队也领着坐骑恭敬地站于两侧。  
站在最前边的似乎是领头人，他手里托着头盔大声吆喝，接着手下人此起彼伏的声音便传入两人的耳中。  
“迎接皇帝陛下！”  
艾黛尔贾特伸出右手作为示意，她板起脸以皇帝的身份回应她所有的下属。  
她领着站在一旁的贝蕾丝往前走。  
“好像……也没有想象中那么难呢。”  
艾黛尔贾特微皱眉头，她的视线扫到最后一排的霸铠队队员，她感觉内心非常复杂。  
“不愧是艾黛尔贾特。”  
而她身边的贝蕾丝倒是一副很开心的样子，还对着她握了下拳头。

当办公室的门被打开时，此世界的艾黛尔贾特（以下称作金鹿的艾黛尔贾特）的表情是惊讶的。  
当她看到注意到贝蕾丝头上的龙角时，她直接板起整张脸。  
“看来再多的人也拦不住你这家伙。”  
金鹿线的艾黛尔贾特站起身，用着任何线的艾黛尔贾特都不会用的说话方式向贝蕾丝招呼。  
她把羽毛笔插入墨水瓶，她无视桌面上被溅出的墨水，她直接从座位上站起走到办公桌前昂着头抬起下巴看着贝蕾丝。  
“我这次来是有重要的事情要询问，能拜托你和我们走一趟吗？”  
贝蕾丝仿佛看不到金鹿线的艾黛尔贾特打从心里的厌恶那样一边走进房间一边自顾自说道，艾黛尔贾特跟随她进入室内的同时顺手带上房门。  
“这里挺好的，你在这说。”  
金鹿线的艾黛尔贾特双手抱胸用余光看向贝蕾丝，她瞄了一眼贝蕾丝身后穿着皇帝铠甲的艾黛尔贾特后露出了一副了然一切的表情。  
艾黛尔贾特没有进入她们的谈话范围，她贴在门上注意着外面的动静。  
宫殿中同时出现两个皇帝一定会被人起疑，必须速战速决才行。  
“在这里不方便。”  
“怎么？”金鹿线的艾黛尔贾特的声音上扬了一度“你怕会有人隔着阿德勒斯忒亚帝国皇帝的墙偷听吗？”  
她们俩的谈话似乎并不愉快。  
“不是的，我有不得不确认的事情。”  
“那就在这里说。”  
“艾黛尔贾特……你明明知道我不能在一个时空里停留太久……”  
“所以我让你现在就说。”  
这可麻烦了，金鹿线的艾黛尔贾特似乎不愿后退一步，她一直和贝蕾丝不断周旋，她在拖延时间。  
艾黛尔贾特拧紧嘴唇注意着门外的脚步声，和刚刚的巡逻步兵的脚步声不同，接着传来至少4个人同路的脚步声，并且在以急冲冲的方式快速接近这个房间。  
必须叫老师快点才行。  
“老……！！！”  
艾黛尔贾特张开嘴回头想提醒老师，结果她马上捂住了自己的嘴。  
她瞪大眼睛看着眼前发生的一切，艾黛尔贾特从没想到过自己一生之内会发生如此之多的变故。  
“唔唔……”  
她的老师正用着一块白色的手帕捂着金鹿线艾黛尔贾特的口鼻，她左手钳制金鹿线艾黛尔贾特的左手手腕，右手不顾她的反抗强硬得摁在她的口鼻处。  
金鹿线的艾黛尔贾特奋力挣扎着，她拉扯着贝蕾丝的右手手腕，可是贝蕾丝的力气惊人的大，甚至能把她的挣扎都压制下去，此时她就像一只小鸟那样被捕食者狩猎。  
虽然她有做好一些基本的心理准备，她不是没有想过贝蕾丝老师是个怎么样的人……但没想到她还能做更可怕的事情！  
“…………”  
最后金鹿线的艾黛尔贾特终于垂下头，如烂泥般瘫倒在贝蕾丝的怀里。  
半响贝蕾丝把手中的手帕随意弃于地上，她双手勾着金鹿线艾黛尔贾特的腋下将其提起。  
“我搬不动两个穿着重甲的人，所以得把她身上的重甲脱下。”  
贝蕾丝拖拽着金鹿线艾黛尔贾特靠近门边，皇帝的重甲摩擦在地板上发出了一阵吵闹，她面无表情地对靠着门口的艾黛尔贾特说。  
贝蕾丝的视线从瘫软在她身上的金鹿线艾黛尔贾特移到双手捂着嘴的艾黛尔贾特身上，她只能一脸遗憾得摇着头。  
“……无奈之举。”  
艾黛尔贾特难以置信得看向了贝蕾丝怀里的艾黛尔贾特，又回想起刚才贝蕾丝手里捏着的白色可疑手帕。  
冷汗从艾黛尔贾特的额头滑落至脸颊，她的嘴因惊讶而半张着。  
诱拐！这绝对是诱拐！  
“老师，你知道这种行为被叫做犯罪吗？”  
贝蕾丝一脸遗憾得摇头，艾黛尔贾特用怀疑的眼神看着她。  
她总觉得老师做这种事非常熟练。  
恰巧这时一阵熟悉的声音从门前的走廊上传来。  
“你说艾黛尔贾特从正门进来了？怎么可能，她今天根本没出过门！”  
这嗓门之大让办公室里的两人都听得清清楚楚，艾黛尔贾特从这声线中本能的猜到来者是菲尔迪南特。  
接着是旁边的人对他的回应。  
“听说有老师跟着她进来，哎呀，老师不是在库罗德阵营内吗？”  
多洛提雅的声音非常清晰明了地从门的另一边传来。  
“什什、什么！！！那么一说老师叛变了吗！”  
贝尔娜提塔的尖叫声真令人怀念。  
艾黛尔贾特趴在门板上细听，明明是令她感动的重逢，但是………………  
总觉得可怕的事情又要发生了！！  
“老师……怎么办？”  
艾黛尔贾特沉声看向她的老师。  
而她的老师一脸冷静地把昏迷的金鹿线艾黛尔贾特平放在地上，她越过金鹿线艾黛尔贾特的身体来到艾黛尔贾特旁边。  
“只要不让他们进这个房间就可以了。”  
贝蕾丝手掌触摸门板，隔着这一层木头可以听到对面的说话的声音逐渐增强。  
已经快要来到这边了，贝蕾丝闭上眼睛，带着自信的笑容安抚艾黛尔贾特内心的慌乱。  
“不用担心，我有很多对策。艾黛尔贾特身上重甲的卸除就交给你了。”  
“嗯。”  
艾黛尔贾特仰头看着贝蕾丝的嘴边的弧度，她回应了一声，总觉得现在的老师非常可靠呢。  
“无论是不是叛变只要问本人不就好了吗？”  
贝蕾丝屏息凝神，她的思绪似乎在过去又似乎已经来到未来，她静悄悄等待着那一个瞬间的来临。  
终于声音抵达了门口，她们听到了菲尔迪南特把手掌放在门把手上的声音。  
那是人与金属碰撞产生的火花。  
就是现在！！！  
贝蕾丝猛然睁开眼，她单薄的嘴唇轻启。  
“嗯……哈嗯……艾黛尔贾特……”  
“！”  
“！”  
“！”  
“！”  
“！”  
？  
艾黛尔贾特卸除手套的动作停了下来，她回过头看向她的老师。  
门外的动作也随之僵硬。  
气氛突然在这一刻突然降至冰点。  
她的老师——贝蕾丝神情自若，她把手放在自己的胸前，难以想象她刚刚发出了一连串呻吟，贝蕾丝一脸认真，仿佛真的不知道自己刚刚做了什么事。  
艾黛尔贾特的手中握着金鹿线的艾黛尔贾特的手套，她的心中涌起不好的预感。  
总觉得可怕的事情即将要发生了。  
而门的对面突然变得吵闹了，一阵耳朵触碰门板的声音陆续传来，包括这些的还有…………  
“那那那那、那是什么声音！！老师还不会和艾黛尔贾特在在在在在…………”  
“冷静点，贝尔娜提塔，我们必须好好确认清楚她们之间……”  
“哎呀，我有必要确认清楚小艾黛尔的想法呢。”  
“老师、艾黛尔贾特、交配？”  
还有无法解释的误会。  
老师……  
艾黛尔贾特用着异常复杂的表情看着此时一脸严肃的贝蕾丝。  
“呵，必须要认真对待呢。”  
什么？  
她从贝蕾丝口型中察觉到了更不妙的东西。  
紧接着艾黛尔贾特看到贝蕾丝将自己的嘴唇贴在左手的手背上。  
“嗯……啾啾…唔…”  
“！！！！”  
隔壁的骚动更甚了，艾黛尔贾特仿佛可以看到她们面红耳赤交头接耳讨论对策的样子。  
因为，艾黛尔贾特现在的心情也是和她们一样的。  
“啾……啾姆……噗哈……”  
“怎怎怎怎怎么办！！”  
“老师、艾黛尔贾特、接吻？”  
“……好厉害的声音呢，没想到小艾黛尔居然那么……”  
“可恶……这两人怎么可以在伟大的安巴尔皇宫中做如此淫乱之事。”  
不，没有，菲尔迪南特你不要乱说。  
艾黛尔贾特默默得卸下了金鹿线的艾黛尔贾特的腿甲。  
“哈哈……不要这样……”  
贝蕾丝一边把手按在嘴上一边把身上的披风蹭下。  
披风落下，撞在地板上又在隔壁掀起了一阵高潮。  
“！！她她她们好像开始了！！”  
“小艾黛尔意外的是一个急性子呢。”  
“艾黛尔贾特、主动、攻击。”  
“我受不了了！我要阻止她们！”  
就在菲尔迪南特握着门把手准备冲进来之际，贝蕾丝往后一倒整个人靠在了门板上。  
“？！”仿佛被这个声响震慑到了那样，菲尔迪南特的动作停止了。  
“…………艾黛尔贾特…………”  
贝蕾丝看向在卸除另一条腿铠甲的艾黛尔贾特，她面无表情神色坦然，她注视着艾黛尔贾特的眼睛指向地上摊开的一本书。  
我需要你。  
艾黛尔贾特从贝蕾丝的眼神中读到这条信息。  
于是她伸手拿起那本书。  
《重生之我是冷艳女皇的阶下囚：王座上的舍身取义》  
可怕的事情终于发生了！！！  
“……不要那样看着……我……”  
贝蕾丝把双手反向拍在木板上击打出了很响的声音，她依旧靠在木板上平静地注视着艾黛尔贾特，而艾黛尔贾特的耳根和脸颊在以她肉眼可见的方式迅速泛红。  
真的要读吗？  
艾黛尔贾特拿着那本书颤颤巍巍地用唇语说道。  
读。  
贝蕾丝郑重地点了点头。  
艾黛尔贾特憋着嘴挣扎了一番，最终……  
“你那里湿了呢，老师。”  
败给了现实压力。  
“！！！！”  
很好。  
贝蕾丝低眉一笑，她听到了菲尔迪南特松开把手往后倒退的声音。  
现在是乘胜追击的绝好时机！  
于是她将手指放入嘴中吮吸发出更能让人误会的声音。  
“艾黛……啊嗯……特……”  
“应该叫陛下，对吧？”  
“艾艾艾、艾艾…………！！！”  
接着贝蕾丝如愿所偿的听到了贝尔娜提塔背过气的气喘声。  
紧接着就听到两个人的脚步慌乱的靠近，好像她们托住了倒下的贝尔娜提塔。  
“真厉害。”佩托拉似乎也受到了惊吓，连口音也消失了。  
“小艾黛尔玩的真……狂野呢。”  
不是这样的！  
艾黛尔贾特对此指控欲哭无泪，她蹲跪在地上埋头卸除金鹿线艾黛尔贾特的胸甲。  
“嗯哼……艾……啊……”  
随着贝蕾丝的气喘音增加，艾黛尔贾特感觉此时自己的脸异常发烫。  
“嗯……艾黛……不要……”  
看着和自己一摸一样的睡脸，突然间她很羡慕躺在地上的艾黛尔贾特。  
“不要舔……哼嗯……”  
你醒来的时候可千万不要问发生了什么哦。  
“嗯哈……嗯嗯！！”  
拜托了，请一定千万不要问。  
“嗯……啊啊啊！！”

“嗯？”  
回过神，金鹿线的艾黛尔贾特已经坐在了环绕着各色鲜花与藤条植物所环绕的庭院之中，她的正面放着一杯热气腾腾的香柠檬茶。  
“……”  
她正面相对的贝蕾丝正举起茶杯，她闭上眼睛抿了一口茶。  
金鹿线的艾黛尔贾特将视线放回了眼前的瓷杯上，平静的茶面正朝着上方散发着柠檬清香，很清爽的气味。  
“所以，”金鹿线的艾黛尔贾特往四周扫了一眼，“你又把我绑架过来了？”最后她的目光定格在贝蕾丝身上。  
艾黛尔贾特默不作声地抿了一口茶水，同时默不作声地将艾鲁姆藏进背后的披风内。  
“我很抱歉，但是有一些事情必须解决。”  
贝蕾丝将瓷杯放回茶碟，双手合十放在翘着二郎腿的膝盖上。  
“让我直接切入话题吧，艾黛尔贾特。”  
贝蕾丝将手指放在嘴边思考了一下，她的瞳孔就被点亮了。暖金色的光从她兽瞳的竖线中向外延伸，随着她的眼睛完全张开，那份世界线的蓝图呈现在两人的面前。  
“你还记得五岁的时候被我带来这个庭院吧？”  
贝蕾丝停了一下，从金鹿线的艾黛尔贾特那里得到肯定后她才继续说下去。  
“那个时候你说出‘帝国第一顺位’这样的话。”  
“无论哪个世界线都不应该存在‘五岁的艾黛尔贾特知道自己未来会成为帝国皇帝’的历史。”  
贝蕾丝面无表情地看向金鹿线的艾黛尔贾特。  
“有人告诉你未来会发生的事情了，对吧？”  
贝蕾丝直视着金鹿线的艾黛尔贾特，她的眼中跃动着暖金色的光芒，周边不断有暖金色的线条涌过她的脸颊。  
艾黛尔贾特看向金鹿线的艾黛尔贾特。  
“是的。”  
她点头道，随后她扬起下巴直视贝蕾丝的兽瞳。  
“那是我四岁发生的事情，我在王国的领土内遇到了贝蕾丝。”  
“……”  
贝蕾丝的眼中再也保留不住平静，她的呼吸随着金鹿线的艾黛尔贾特提到的名字而发生短暂停止。  
“贝蕾丝？”  
艾黛尔贾特也同时表露出疑惑，可是她更在意的是她的老师为什么对这件事那么动摇。  
“那是一个不可思议的经历，她在魔兽面前保护了我。”  
金鹿线的艾黛尔贾特喃喃自语，好像在回忆很美好的曾经那般露出了怀念的微笑。  
“她告诉我我未来会成为皇帝，还告诉我有一个长了龙角的贝蕾丝会找到我，并且……”  
她抬眼直视对面的贝蕾丝，此时的贝蕾丝平静出奇，但是她手中的香柠檬茶表面的涟漪却没有停止。  
“她说下次遇到你就会杀了你。”

“她逃跑了。”金鹿线的艾黛尔贾特望着贝蕾丝匆忙离去的方向抿一口香柠檬茶。  
她皱了一下眉头，很明显是被烫到了。  
“真意外呢，她居然会把你留在这里。”  
金鹿线的艾黛尔贾特转过头看向艾黛尔贾特。  
“什么？”艾黛尔贾特放下茶杯疑惑不解地问道。  
“那个贝蕾丝，她不会留下任何时空内的艾黛尔贾特在这里。”  
“你怎么知道的？”  
“因为我被那家伙强行带来很多次了，真是的……”金鹿线的艾黛尔贾特往香柠檬茶的茶面上吹一口气，接着把茶杯贴在唇边。“长着一张老师一摸一样的脸，但是做法又奇怪又强硬。”  
“而且只是被带来开个茶会就送回去了。”  
艾黛尔贾特听着金鹿线的艾黛尔贾特抱怨，她轻轻摇了摇头。  
“也许和本体是龙有关吧。”  
“她是个胆小鬼。”金鹿线的艾黛尔贾特拿起盘子上的蛋挞，顿了顿她看向艾黛尔贾特的眼睛，“现在的你没有以前的那种悲伤了，那个家伙意外得还挺努力的。”  
“以前的悲伤吗……”  
香柠檬茶的表面上依旧缭绕着淡淡的热气，它们蒸腾而上。  
“你打算怎么办呢？是在某处的世界中选择末路还是待在这片‘死地’直至腐朽？”  
“那你会怎么选择？”  
艾黛尔贾特侧头看向金鹿线的艾黛尔贾特。  
“我会在我的理想上坚持到生命结束。”  
金鹿线的艾黛尔贾特发表完后将蛋挞放入口中。  
“是的，我也本应该那么做。”  
艾黛尔贾特望向天空，无云，无日，也无风，今天的这个世界里时间也不会流动。  
有时真舍不得打破这份宁静啊。  
她维持着姿势仰望天空，仿佛听到了远处拍打翅膀的声音。

—————————————————————————

照理来说艾黛尔贾特应该是坐在龙头上握着角的，那贝蕾丝变成人岂不是艾黛尔贾特坐在贝蕾丝的肩膀上握着她的角？  
天呐！不可以再想下去惹！  
（人能骑人凭什么龙不能骑龙，意指西提斯。）

以及……  
幼女艾尔讨厌龙贝的原因被艾黛尔贾特找到了！！  
龙贝背上的鳞片太喇屁股了。

皇帝重甲很好得起到了保护的作用，可是贵族服的小艾尔就没那么幸运了。  
哼，真是狡猾的大人。

经过这次后回到自己世界的金鹿线艾黛尔贾特更加讨厌龙贝了呢。  
面对和艾黛尔贾特之间的绯闻，金鹿线的贝蕾丝表示清者自清。


	4. Chapter 4

中间章 阁楼里的神明

现在要讲的是神明尚处幼年，贝蕾丝还是人类时的故事。  
那是时间还在流动的1165年，正处于中午之时的阳光像极了一位热情的青年，他大胆、奔放、充满勇气，他越过了任何人都不敢逾越的建筑，无视那些人为的条框规则执意翻过它的窗户，他站在窗台上瞪圆眼睛往里瞅。  
他窥见了这房间的一侧，通过一扇极大的窗户瞄见其中极小的一部分。右侧的墙壁上靠有一张小床，它的旁边有一盏还未点亮的烛台。它正对一个大衣橱，这是橡木被涂上白漆染上靛蓝后组成的容器。它的身影被映在抛光打磨后的石制地板上，它很高直至延伸到同样和它靠着窗摆放的椅子边，椅子旁放了一张小桌子，倒影与这份目光汇集成了一个十字状的痕迹，他们相聚在这冰冷光滑的大理石面上，注意到这视线的少女转头看向窗外，外面阳光明媚。  
贝雷丝只有六岁，她端坐在能与外界产生温差的室内。  
“我想渡过河水——或许里面有刻托那样的恐怖海怪，"  
她的卧室外人声鼎沸，他们都是这座修道院的学生、教师、周边的居民、骑兵团以及商人,现在是她们的午饭时间。  
“追寻我渴望的幻想，”  
贝雷丝将视线放回书面，她稚嫩的指尖抵在锋利的书页，食指间的戒指闪耀着银白色。  
“而我知道，当我到达，等待我的必将是失望，"  
外面人来人往，却无人停留在她的窗前。  
“所以我将不断走下去，”  
她的声音清冽干净，吐字清晰标准，却无观众驻足。  
“不断前行，”  
有一对正在玩耍的兄妹停下来了，他们朝她的房间张望，他们手里握着狗尾巴草和皮球。  
“到达我的梦想之地，”  
贝雷丝的语气停了一刻，她继续装作没有看到他们，只是语调上扬了一度。  
“或渴望地凝睇地平线，”  
这时她的卧室门被打开了，服务于教团的侍女欠身进入她的房间。  
“贝雷丝大人，该做礼拜了。”  
墨绿色的眼睛看向那位穿着教团外袍的侍女，她的耳朵聆听她毕恭毕敬的话语，但是却她转过头看向窗外，那对兄妹已经在欢声笑语中走远。  
贝雷丝望着那对兄妹的背影，她的嘴唇缓慢开合把诗歌的最后一句念进心底。  
直到它白色的线条与我眼中的生命的光辉失约。

大人们都认为出生于世的神之眷侣需要细心到极致的保护，他们理所当然地剥夺贝雷丝接触外界的机会。  
他们保护一棵郁金香盆栽，只为在郁金香盛开的那天将它摘下。  
“你就是那天在房间里读诗的人吗？”  
浸入海底的墨蓝色的瞳孔显现出像似阳光接触海底金沙后闪耀的光亮，她看向发出声音的地方。  
那已经是很久远的故事了，久远到能回忆起声音却忘记了提问者的容貌。  
提出问题的是妹妹还是哥哥呢？  
贝雷丝越过那扇无人踏足的窗沿，她探出身用鼻子里形成的音节回复他们。  
“嗯。”  
那一天贝蕾丝第一次拥有了朋友。

“贝雷丝大人，您是第一次吃安巴尔的点心吗？我还以为像您那样地位的人都不会把这些平民食物放在眼里呢。”  
“不要用敬语？直呼其名太过逾越了，请恕我称呼您老师吧。"  
"您教会了我和妹妹识字，凭这一点就足够感激了。”

“我只剩下我和妹妹了，父母亲已经去世很多年了，如果不是教团，我和妹妹早就被荒野的魔兽吃掉了。”  
“我的父母也是被魔兽给..."  
"啊，谢谢，但是我不喜欢被人擦拭眼泪。“  
“我自己擦。”

“我会不会打扰到您读书？”  
“是的，我想加入教团的骑士团，这样子就能保护妹妹和所有人了，也包括老师。”  
“我得付出所有的努力才行，老师...你可千万不能对你的父亲大人提起这件事啊。  
“不然我不带妹妹过来找你玩了。”

“喂，你不要任性了！怎么可能突然搭个阁楼给你做秘密基地！老师你说是吧！”  
“咦？老师也想要？”

“真是没办法！如果挨骂了我可不会帮你的！”

“对不起对不起！我马上拆掉！”

“呼..谢谢老师帮忙...咦？还得继续搭？”

“呼...终于完工了...”  
“你这家伙干嘛笑的那么开心啊！一点也不像女孩子，你就不能像老师那样文静一点！”

“老师！老师！我进了骑士团了！咦！？你已经知道了吗？”  
“......你真的没有告诉你父亲吗？”  
“原来是妹妹说的...我还想吓你一跳的...”

“本节我会和土匪战斗，这是我的第一战，我想得到老师的祝福。“  
“我们是那么多年的朋友了，你该不会吝啬吧？”

“初战告捷！”  
“被吓到了吧！魔兽的前爪，是我斩下的！”

“没想到一眨眼已经过了7年了。老师的样子完全没有变呢。“  
“说起来老师，有看到我的妹妹吗？管马厩的臭小子最近一直找她。“  
“.....你该不会在包庇她吧？”

“老师，明天的继位典礼我会在圣殿内看着你哦！请心无旁贷吧！”  
“虽然是在最远的城门口...."

“那座雕像真气派呢！”

“老师手上的那枚戒指……哎，是团长给你的，你很珍惜它，你一定很爱团长。”  
“我也要为所爱之人准备一枚才行。”

“骑士团的训练比我想象的还要....好累啊..."  
“道具店的女儿？！没有！我们只是普通的朋友关系！”  
“老师你也不要乘机取笑！”

“老师成了圣王也能随便出来偷懒吗？”

“那么羞耻的东西……老师你也真能读出口……”

“不要读啦！”

“团长……”

“一眨眼之间我们也已经认识了12年了，法嘉斯的骑士已经来到门口了，如果这次我能活着回来....不，请老师给我祝福。我一定会活着回来。”  
“我还要向她求婚。”

“圣王万岁！！！”

“请不要露出那样的表情，我这一生......很幸福。”  
“妹妹和阁楼....都交给你了...老师。"

1180年，法嘉斯神圣王国与教会联合攻下了联盟，里刚家盟主库罗德战败。  
1181年，贝雷丝正式继承神祖之力，成为凌驾于所有王之上，超越时空，通晓未来和过去链接人与神的王者，新的历史拉开序幕。  
1185年，法嘉斯神圣王国与黑暗蠢动者结盟与教会宣战。  
？？？年，所有的时间停止了，一切化为灰烬。

“直到它白色的线条与我眼中的生命的光辉失约。”  
贝蕾丝躺到在地，身边的书堆被她撞倒激得旧地板发出‘吱呀——’的尖叫声，她卷缩四肢用尾巴将自己彻底裹成一团。  
房间的四周墙壁挂满了画作，所有的相框都涂上了白色，它们装裱的都是主题为贝蕾丝的画作。她们各自的风格都不同，可大部分都是写实风，她们围绕着结成一个团体居高临下地盯着，她们的目光不在任何人身上，她们只盯在一点。  
她们就像梦魇又像监视者，用死气沉沉的眼神紧盯房间内的活物。  
黄昏的日光透过窗台，一束郁金香正值盛开之际，可它再也没有机会凋零，它的美被阳光倒影在破旧的地板上随时间凝固于此时。那些被关在画框里的贝蕾丝们的脸庞黯淡了，她们沉默着露出责怪般的眼神。  
“为什么我是神明却并非全知全能呢？”  
贝蕾丝侧头仰望着这些监视者的面庞自言自语道，但无论哪个贝蕾丝都没有给出答案。  
她拿起散落一边的书本，一本名为《我和另一个级长的秘密关系：与你的白手套链接起的道路》的书籍。  
那么羞耻的东西……老师你也真能读出口……  
拿起这本书的时候，贝蕾丝的脑海中不断回忆起过去的往事。  
她再度回应起这个往事。  
“即使再大声读也不会有人听……所以根本不会害羞。”  
回答过问题之后她随手把书抛远，书砸在地板上顺着木板纹路滑行一段时间才停止。  
这是一本叙述暗恋的故事，贝蕾丝将手肘抵在膝盖上她撑着脸回忆起这本书里的故事。  
故事从一位新人教师入职开始，懵懵懂懂而又磕磕碰碰地被另一个学级的少女爱上，但是她们无法互诉衷肠，她们贴近彼此却无法插入对方的生活，她们只能若即若离地过完这平淡无奇偶有惊喜的三年，故事的最后以新人教师的离职结束。  
剧情里最让人动容的部分是少女趴在心爱之人身上哭泣时所说的话，“我们彼此之间理应没有距离！”这是一篇唯美的爱情故事。  
但它却因为书名而被人诟病为羞耻的读物。贝蕾丝挠着头她的眼睛依旧停留在那本书的封面。  
恰好这有人叩响了房门，不轻不重的两下。  
贝蕾丝眨了眨眼看向门口。  
“老师，我进来了。”  
门被轻轻推开，艾黛尔贾特站在门口。  
“你怎么找到这里的？”贝蕾丝歪头看向艾黛尔贾特。  
“听声音，翅膀的煽动声。”艾黛尔贾特带上门，她转了一圈端详起贝蕾丝的房间。  
这是一间阁楼，它很像是被临时搭建的作品，破破烂烂而又采光效果不佳。  
窗边放着一盆盛开的郁金香，在黄昏的天空下孤零零地矗立。它的影子在地上无限拉长触及到散落在地的书本，这些书本按照某种规律摆放，它们围成了一圈将贝雷丝团团围住。  
“.....”  
艾黛尔贾特倒吸了一口冷气，她与那些被装裱起来的贝雷丝们的视线接触了。  
这是何等....怪诞。  
最后她的视线逃跑似地停留在贝雷丝的脸上，而她正巧也在看着她。贝雷丝的表情和平时一样平淡，只是..此时艾黛尔贾特不忍心看到在这个空间内表现得如此淡然。  
那种表情仿佛在低语说些违心的话，就像马上就能被艾黛尔贾特拆穿的谎言。  
“原来神明喜欢住在阁楼上的吗？”  
为了气氛不再那么尴尬， 艾黛尔贾特向贝雷丝打趣道。  
“呼..."贝雷丝的嘴角微微上扬，“说不定是阁楼想要神明入住其中哦。”  
“哦？”艾黛尔贾特双手抱胸她歪着头看向最靠近贝雷丝的那副画作。  
“这幅画很新。”她和画里的贝雷丝隔了一段距离。  
“这是贝雷丝选择库罗德后的艾黛尔贾特画的贝雷丝。”  
贝雷丝没有站到她的身边，只是用声音为她解说。  
“左边是贝蕾丝选择了艾黛尔贾特后画的贝雷丝。”  
“往上是会成为圣王的贝雷丝里艾黛尔贾特画....”  
“哼？”  
艾黛尔贾特从鼻子里出声打断了贝雷丝的话，这是她第一次做出明目张胆的冒犯，她转过身看着她，双手抱胸居高临下地看向贝雷丝。  
艾黛尔贾特背着黄昏，夕阳在她的头发上留下一道道金光，她的影子被拉长覆盖了贝雷丝的全身。  
“你只有这些画吗？”  
贝雷丝看到艾黛尔贾特的紫藤色眸子里蕴含的愠怒，就像那天她折断树枝那样。贝雷丝只能乖乖点头。  
“好。”  
接着艾黛尔贾特转一个圈从那堆书具里展开搜寻，贝雷丝不知道她要做什么，她只能盯着她小小的背影在一堆比她还高的书籍中翻腾，不一会儿她提着一卷画纸和木架子从那堆纸质砖块里走出。  
她把木架子立在贝雷丝坐着的位置对面，正对着贝雷丝，她把画纸铺在木架上后又再度钻入纸质废墟中，不一会儿她找到了一盒颜料和两支画笔。  
灰尘们染上时间的古铜色在阳光下肆意飞舞。  
最后她不顾自己的头发沾染上灰尘只是简单整理一下发型，接着她把笔和颜料放在椅子上来到贝雷丝的身边。  
贝雷丝的一脸迷茫地仰头看向她，艾黛尔贾特低头与她对视。  
艾黛尔贾特笑了，她的嘴角变得柔和再也不带着刚才的倔强，她紫藤色的眼内反射着温润的光芒，那片紫藤色温柔地包裹着贝雷丝迷茫的表情。  
“如果老师在这里停滞不前，那我就来拉你一把。”  
艾黛尔贾特像是邀请那样朝着贝雷丝伸手，手掌朝上用着柔声细语掩盖内心的躁动。  
“呼...."贝雷丝闭眼颔首，最终她露出一个了然的微笑将手掌放置于艾黛尔贾特的手中。  
艾黛尔贾特深吸一口气轻轻握紧贝雷丝的手将她那一堆纸质的废墟中拉起。  
“老师，你也得帮我。”  
贝雷丝低头看向和艾黛尔贾特握着的手，艾黛尔贾特的手上戴上了白色的手套，但她的体温无视这层阻碍正努力发着力，艾黛尔贾特的体温不断地温暖着贝雷丝的手掌。可她似乎还在担心自己的发热不够努力那样微微颤抖，这是握着她手掌的贝雷丝才能知道事情。  
“我得怎么做呢？”贝雷丝扬起微笑将艾黛尔贾特的手握得紧了些，她和艾黛尔贾特站在一起一同与那些无数张贝雷丝的画作对峙。  
“首先先得把这些画给拿下来呢”，贝雷丝感觉艾黛尔贾特手掌的颤抖停止了，那是一种极为不可思议的改变，艾黛尔贾特仰着头看着那些贝雷丝们，她的眼眸中再度燃起了贝雷丝观测过的无数次的火焰，那是会改变一切的火焰。“把它们收集进画册里，在画框里换上新的画。”  
“嗯。”对艾黛尔贾特即将要做的事情了然于心的贝雷丝低头露出微笑。“那新的画作呢？”  
“老师喜欢旅游吗？”突然艾黛尔贾特转过头问到。  
“喜欢，如果可以的话真想去外面的世界。”她凝视着艾黛尔贾特的目光点头道。  
“我明白了。”她牵着贝雷丝来到放置画笔和颜料的座椅边。  
她放开了贝雷丝的手转而拿起画笔和颜料，她将颜料溶解调色用画笔将其沾染。  
贝雷丝低头看着曾被她紧握的手心。  
“老师，请你看着吧。”她目光炯炯仿佛是在对那些贝雷丝宣战，她手中的画笔不停不断地在那张白纸上留下各种颜色。  
“我会用这火焰燃尽一切不公平。”  
收回手，贝雷丝背着手微笑地看着艾黛尔贾特在白纸上作画，绿色与红色还有黄色在画纸上驻足，一幅幅风景画不断地被艾黛尔贾特完成，她的白手套渐渐染上那些色彩，她的头发甚至沾上了灰尘，艾黛尔贾特带着微笑她作画的手不愿意停下，那个对自身严格而又难以取悦的人正在用自己的方式达成目的。  
贝雷丝发自内心地笑着，曾被艾黛尔贾特握住的手虚握着。  
毕竟贝雷丝已经知道这双手已经不会被放开了。  
我这一生很幸福，老师。

“艾黛尔贾特，你知道卡托布勒帕斯这个怪物吗？”背着手的贝雷丝静静得看着艾黛尔贾特的画笔在这画纸上留下尾款，她用着极为细微直至快要颤抖的声音低语着。  
“那是一只不停吞食自身的。”  
提着画笔的艾黛尔贾特回眸看向老师的眸子，绿色的瞳孔在这黄昏的光线中挣扎着，最终埋没进时间的尘埃中，贝雷丝对艾黛尔贾特微笑。  
“可怜的怪物。”  
艾黛尔贾特没有从贝雷丝的眼神中察觉到笑意，太多悲伤覆盖了贝雷丝的世界。

『贝蕾丝，你会被她怨恨一生也没有关系吗？』  
没关系，都由我来背负。  
『如果命运早已注定，为何要让人来做抉择？』  
我会弥补我的错误，我会找到你破坏那个让你被迫杀了艾黛尔贾特的世界。  
『贝雷丝大人，您是第一次吃安巴尔的点心吗？我还以为像您那样地位的人都不会把这些平民食物放在眼里呢。』  
那个点心对我来说太甜了呢。

追寻我渴望的幻想，  
而我知道，当我到达，等待我的必将是失望，  
不断前行，  
到达我的梦想之地，  
或渴望地凝睇地平线，  
直到它白色的线条与我眼中的生命的光辉失约。

我不存在想获得任何一个艾黛尔贾特的奢求，我只想看着她们达成的理想。  
那个因我而死去的艾黛尔贾特在我的梦中出现了，她带着从未有过的开心笑容向我打招呼。  
但神明无法睡眠，何谈做梦呢。  
这片时之海奄奄一息，卡托布勒帕斯终于忍不住开始吞食自身，这往下无限延伸的时间走廊不断传来庆贺之声，这走廊之外传来杀戮之音，贝雷丝她仰望着天空——那布满任何世界线排布的黄金蓝图，她唯有向下行走这条路。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章用回忆+现在式双线进行。所有的空行等于时间线切换。  
> 还有2个章节就要完结了。  
> 后面的章节全是严肃的剧情，所以这一章是搞笑的“绝唱”。

加尔古•玛库大修道院在这个世界中处于永恒的位置，白天和黑夜会交替，可没有任何人能看见其交替的一刹那，试想着那一刹那的改变吧。当你坐在椅子上时是白天，但你站起来之后却变成了黑夜，明媚透亮的光线在你起身的那一刻变为众星围绕的黑暗，这一系列的改变是在你一眨眼的功夫内变化的。  
这就是贝雷丝的世界，一睁一闭，一切都不剩。

修道院的温室很幸运得从那场浩劫下完整保留，在残余的修道院内的左下角安静地伫立，它度过了很长的时间，从安稳到战乱，再从战乱到安稳，直到彻底变为永恒。阳光从西面正面照入室内，它让阳光保持着朝阳时期的力度却不要求其散发热度。冰冷的白昼洒在泥土间，泥土中夹杂着刚播种下的芙拉朵西方花种。  
艾黛尔贾特的注意力安放在蹲在地上栽种花种的贝雷丝身上，她的目光却停留在她的侧脸和直立而上的龙角。  
时间未曾在贝雷丝身上留下痕迹，那这些花种会在停滞的时间中生长吗？  
她与贝雷丝一同面对着艳丽成熟的花圃，那是足以将两人埋入其中的粉色康奶馨的乐园。  
“哼哼~哼~”  
细微的曲调在安静的空间内肆无忌惮地蔓延，贝雷丝慢悠悠地将成熟的康奶馨摘下握在手中。  
艾黛尔贾特打量着贝雷丝的身影，她发现贝蕾丝很开心。  
准确来说，这段时间里她的兴致前所未有地高涨。  
等贝蕾丝哼着小曲将第五颗郁金香种子放入泥土之时，艾黛尔贾特终于按耐不住藏在她心底下的好奇心。  
“发生了有趣的事吗？”  
这句话出口时在艾黛尔贾特眼眸中倒影的贝蕾丝愣了一下，就像突然想起自己做了丢脸的事情那样她的脸微微发红，她没有马上回答只是把视线放在两人正中盛开的郁金香上。  
早晨的阳光和往常相同，照耀其上的色彩比黄昏时更加绚丽。  
她紧抿的唇和翠绿色眼眸中摇摆不定的光芒刻画进艾黛尔贾特的心底，包括藏在淡绿色头发下那若隐若现的尖耳廓。  
据艾黛尔贾特所知，这是贝蕾丝第一次露出不好意思的表情。  
等待着贝蕾丝回复的艾黛尔贾特思绪被牵引到不久之前发生的事。

“你的意思是我对她来说是特别的存在？”  
金鹿线的艾黛尔贾特咽下嘴里的蛋挞之后就被艾黛尔贾特抛了这样的问题，她把剩下的蛋挞放在自己的盘子上，用餐巾抹去嘴角的碎屑后才回答艾黛尔贾特的问题。  
“我不太肯定。你是哪一条世界线的艾黛尔贾特？”  
“我世界里的贝蕾丝选择了帝弥托利的学级。”  
“这样吗。”金鹿线的艾黛尔贾特停顿了一下，她看向艾黛尔贾特。“你用了纹章石？”  
“是的。”  
两双紫藤色的眸子对视着，她们都试图从那道视线中读出更加内涵的东西，她们都是艾黛尔贾特，她们都有同样的路线和目标，她们的结局相同却过程不一。  
“你牺牲了很多东西。”  
艾黛尔贾只是静静地看着金鹿线的艾黛尔贾特，平静的茶面上方散发着柠檬清香，她们谁也没碰杯柄。  
“我对她了解不多。”  
最终金鹿线的艾黛尔贾特败下阵，她轻啄一口茶水后眯起双眼看着掀起的波纹。  
“但我听说她喜欢‘贝蕾丝选择了艾黛尔贾特’世界线里的艾黛尔贾特。”

“我们要去拜访‘贝蕾丝选择了艾黛尔贾特的世界线’里的艾黛尔贾特。”  
被摘下的康乃馨贴在贝蕾丝的胸口，贝蕾丝颔首看向面前那一丛康乃馨田。虽然她表面上面色平静，但康乃馨的粉色早已侵染进眼底，她也将摘下的康乃馨紧紧拥在胸口。  
艾黛尔贾特的目光瞟向其中一朵，它们都拥有倒卵形的花瓣，偶尔会有几朵不同的颜色。

金鹿线的艾黛尔贾问，香柠檬茶的气味在空气里缭绕。  
“你喜欢她？”

“我和她是旧友，我们这次出行可以不用拘谨。”贝蕾丝轻巧地越过所有康乃馨来到艾黛尔贾特身边。  
她将摘下的花朵小心翼翼抱在胸前。  
“拜访结束后,你能多陪我一会儿吗？”  
这间温室种满了她所爱之物，淡粉色、白色、红色的花朵充斥四个角落组成能将两人包裹其中的花园。她环视整个空间，唯独她最喜爱的部分身上被撒上了阳光。  
艾黛尔贾特和她一同沐浴在阳光之下，她手捧一束康奶馨用着小心翼翼的口吻问道。  
“当然。”  
艾黛尔贾特露出淡淡的笑容伸出右手将贝雷丝从边缘的台阶迎下。

“另一个‘贝雷丝’是个怎么样的人？”  
“温柔、沉稳、强大。和我们认识的那些那些贝雷丝们一样。为什么问我？”  
艾黛尔贾特啄着香柠檬茶的茶面扫过金鹿线艾黛尔贾特的脸和她面前空荡荡的盘子。  
“你们好像很熟。”  
“我和她相处很长时间。”金鹿线的艾黛尔贾特不打算隐瞒这个故事。  
“你知道卡托布勒帕斯吗？”  
艾黛尔贾特点头，她回忆起曾在贝雷丝的阁楼中翻找的资料。  
回忆的同时想起了自己从后望去看到的贝雷丝的表情，那是一种她无法轻易改变的悲伤。  
在和贝蕾丝的目光接触的当时，艾黛尔贾特的心中多次反复地闪过一句话，「在我认识你之前，你带着寂寞和悲伤呼吸了多久？」，这句话几乎是快要脱出口了，可是最后还是被她咽回咽喉。  
在不久前也发生过相似的事情。  
当艾黛尔贾特成为怪物时，她想过末路已至，奇迹再也不会发生。  
在这个漆黑一片的世界里她的“理想”为她开启的是一条鲜红的命运之路，她架着鲜血和骷髅组成的马车，她把‘自身的所有’当作柴薪，车轮的烈焰灼噬驾驭者的身体载着她一路猛进。骷髅马的嘶鸣宛如高歌又极似尖叫，它们载着她撞翻一切障碍，那些被撞翻在地的障碍物都会被烧成灰烬，她强迫自己睁开双眼看清眼前的道路，终于她的疾驰止于不可逾越之物，空中四分五裂的马车就像赤红色康奶馨的花瓣四散飞舞，她挣扎着想站起身，这才惊觉双腿早已被火焰燃烧殆尽。她拧起眉毛双手攀住地面瞪向挡路之人，挡路之人的翠绿色发丝和眼睛与她赤红的道路格格不入。挡路之人用冷漠到足以称之为是审判者的眼神向她宣告终结，彼时钟声响起，挡路人忽然消失，换成和她同样样貌的却长有长角的奇迹之人蹲在她身前，地面的鲜血逆流上她纯白的衣袍，奇迹之人毫不在意衣袍上突兀的血液朝地面上的她伸出手，奇迹之人低垂视线对上她淌着血与泪的双眸。  
“你不想亲眼目睹因自己的理想呈现的盛世吗。”  
她将自己的手放于其上的时候，奇迹之人为她打开一扇门。  
那一刻她的双眼注满的已经不只是眼泪和血液了，还有透过门缝传来的一丝光亮。  
所以，在如愿目睹到理想所完成的盛世之前，她决定不再求死。  
人总是会经历相遇而发生改变。  
那天，艾黛尔贾特把阁楼内的贝蕾丝画像们统统换成风景画，她在每一幅画的左下角都留下‘艾黛尔贾特 冯 弗雷斯贝尔古’的署名。当第6张画完成时，她回头看向她的老师，艾黛尔贾特发现她嘴角的微笑着，黄昏的日光刚好经过天窗洒在她的眼睛上，棕黄的光芒交叠于翠绿的眸子，她的目光集中在艾黛尔贾特的脸庞上。  
'那是一只不停吞食自身的。可怜的怪物。'  
艾黛尔贾特盯了她的老师很久，仿佛她找到了是比整个阁楼更加恐怖的东西。  
因为它否定了艾黛尔贾特现在在做的和未来即将做的所有改变。  
艾黛尔贾特对于改变存有一种倔强的任性。  
很遗憾，她无法认可贝蕾丝的观点。  
“那是一只不断吞噬自身，又同时进行着再创造的怪物。”  
金鹿线的艾黛尔贾特从她的眼底捕捉到一丝倔强，她露出一抹疲惫的笑容。  
“那另一个贝雷丝就是是大限将至的‘卡托布勒帕斯’。”  
艾黛尔贾特察觉到金鹿线的艾黛尔贾特话语的最末尾处有一丝颤抖，她本能地认为这是一个关键。

等艾黛尔贾特收拾妥当走出房门之时，暖金色的巨龙早已端坐中庭等候她了。  
“不能同时出现两个戴着帝冠的皇帝呢。”  
注意到来自贝蕾丝的视线，艾黛尔贾特在她还未开口前便笑着解释道。  
“侧马尾也很合适你。”  
暖金色的巨龙仿佛是笑了一样，它像一只巨型犬那样趴在地上身前还有一个方方正正的包裹物。在看到艾黛尔贾特向它走来便赴下身头靠地，睁着竖瞳的翠绿色眼睛看向艾黛尔贾特。  
“我们将要到达‘贝蕾丝选择艾黛尔贾特’的世界里，在这个世界里的贝蕾丝与艾黛尔贾特成为了妇妻。”  
正要跨坐上巨龙背部的艾黛尔贾特呆愣了一下，她缩回伸向巨龙长角的右手，脑海中想起金鹿线艾黛尔贾特的话。  
「她喜欢‘贝蕾丝选择艾黛尔贾特’世界里的艾黛尔贾特。」  
在结合贝蕾丝所说的“这条世界线内的贝蕾丝和艾黛尔贾特成为了妇妻”的事情。  
由此可得出，她的老师想做破坏她人幸福的第三者。  
好像发现了不得了的事情的艾黛尔贾特的侧脸上划过一滴冷汗，她看向巨龙的后脑勺想方设法拿出一些证据推翻这个想法，她回忆起曾经贝蕾丝做对金鹿线艾黛尔贾特做的事情。  
坑蒙（用未知的手段把五岁的金鹿线艾黛尔贾特捕获）。  
拐骗（把年仅5岁的金鹿线艾黛尔贾特强行拐到自己的家喝茶）。  
入室作案（闯入金鹿线艾黛尔贾特的办公室）。  
迷晕（用可疑手帕迷晕金鹿线的艾黛尔贾特）。  
人身诽谤（明知道门后有人的情况下进行即兴口技）。恶意中伤（选择了极为容易误会的方式进行表演）等。  
艾黛尔贾特打从心底觉得……这种事情很可能会发生。  
“嗯？怎么了吗？“  
等待了很久都不见对方骑上自己的巨龙发出了一声疑问。  
“什么事都没有，老师。”  
艾黛尔贾特装作什么事都没发现的样子快速骑上了龙背，过了一会儿她又补充了一句。  
“我认为还是不要破坏人家的幸福家庭比较好。”  
“嗯？”  
巨龙摸不着头脑地又发出了一声疑问。  
等艾黛尔贾特坐稳后，趴在地上的巨龙缓缓起身。艾黛尔贾特抓住巨龙的双角在脑海中预想接下来会发生的事情，它只需要奋力地往前一越再使劲煽动一下翅膀，它就会载着自己带着一抹虹光跃入这片天空之中。  
可是巨龙只是抖动了一下虹翼。  
“你会对自己会犯下的错误容许到哪种程度？艾黛尔贾特。”  
和往日温柔的语调不同，暖金色的巨龙用了稍显沉闷的语调。  
艾黛尔贾特没有打断她，只是安静地听她说下去。  
“我曾经犯下了一个极其严重的错误，即使是过了很久的现在也还是在后悔当时的决定。”  
“从很久很久以前我就在为弥补这个错误而四处奔波了，无论是和你的相遇还是我们一起度过的事件都与这件事有关。”  
“我一直在寻找一个人，就是被提到的‘另一个贝蕾丝’，我做的一切都是为了说服她回到自己的世界里，那样我才能……”  
“破坏她的世界。”  
“她本应该有一个美满结局的，我的失误导致了她的结局发生变化。”  
她不愿意原谅我，所以为了不被我找到，她选择在各个世界中流浪。”  
“我是司掌时间的神明，我无法改变已经发生的历史和注定命运，所以到最后我也只能做到破坏这件事。”  
巨龙仰起头望向天空，停止时间的世界内没有活物的声音，惊扰这片孤寂的只有贝蕾丝自己的声音。  
早上六点二十分的天空是一片深蓝，那种蓝色好像能将所有人都一视同仁地拥入其中。  
“现在才和你说这些是因为我感觉已经快到了能结束的时候了。”  
握住双角的手轻轻颤抖着，艾黛尔贾特抿嘴听着它说话。  
“还没有和你相遇之前我一直害怕同样的悲剧再度重演。在我出生时，我就已经被决定了所有的道路。我如众愿成为领导者后再成为了神的本身，但是很快，我发现我并不合适，那个时候反悔已经来不及了。”  
“最后一场战斗里，我第一次感觉到了害怕，所有人把自己未来和命运都交给我了。”  
“他们本应该成家立业老老实实过完这一生，可我最后还是没有为他们带来应有的结局，只有我活下来了。”  
“无论作为王还是神，我什么都没有做到。”  
“我原本早就接受了结局，但是....和你共度的时光就像奇迹。”  
“到头来还是会憧憬和你度过各种的未来，无论是在庭院里的茶会还是在阁楼里绘画。”  
“我这一生第一次体会到这样的情感，第一次拥有那种'只要和你待在一起一切都无所谓了'的心情。”  
“谢谢你，艾黛尔贾特。”  
终于艾黛尔贾特想到什么几乎要呼之欲出时，剧烈的失重感把下定决心开启的唇齿再度闭合，连带那些想要说的话语都被重力强行带回肚子里，艾黛尔贾特俯下身贴在巨龙的颈背上，心怀的倔强让她咬紧牙关极力地把目光集中在巨龙的双角之间，劲风从她的脸颊边呼啸而过连着眼角边潮湿的东西都被粗鲁地抹去了，面对蛮横无理的狂风，唯有心口的鼓动不愿对此作出妥协。  
暖金色的巨龙的腾空一跃，虹光笼罩着她们跃入下一个世界。  
朝阳是如此炫目，飞行的途中她们两个都没有说话。风不断从艾黛尔贾特的耳边吹过，这样接连不断的风也曾在艾黛尔贾特的回忆中留下过一角。  
“吹拂过这座城市的风无论何时何地都令人倍感舒适，你不觉得吗？艾黛尔贾特大人。”  
艾黛尔贾特与修伯特一同站在某一处的高地上俯视着整个安巴尔城，立于艾黛尔贾特身后的修伯特将手中的皇帝斗篷披盖在艾黛尔贾特的双肩上。  
但是艾黛尔贾特没有马上接话，她只是对这座城愣愣出神。  
“修伯特，你和大家后悔跟随我吗。”  
风不断得从两人的脸上吹拂而过，她们两个都明白的安巴尔城马上就要经历战火的践踏。  
“只要艾黛尔贾特大人能得到幸福，对我来说其他的都不重要了。”  
艾黛尔贾特一语不发只是将修伯特递来的斗篷系在肩膀上，随这阵风吹拂于艾黛尔贾特心中的是阴沉的修伯特那少有的温柔态度。  
暖金色巨龙的前爪击打在尘土上，巨大的前爪重压而下激起了一阵尘土飞扬。  
它煽动了一下翅膀将尘土吹散，等一切都平静下来时才赴下身子将头贴在地面上把叼在嘴里的包裹放下，艾黛尔贾特看了一眼不远处的安巴尔城的城门，此时的安巴尔城里的人好像在张罗些什么，不断有人进进出出运入许多大件的物品，甚至还有些人牵着异国的动物在城门口排着队。  
可这些新奇的东西现在不能带走艾黛尔贾特的注意力，艾黛尔贾特从巨龙的背上快速滑下后率先一步站到巨龙的正面，她用目光拦住了它的脚步。  
巨龙歪着头看着挡在自己身前的艾黛尔贾特，翠绿色的兽瞳很快注意到艾黛尔贾特眼角边留下的泪迹，它呆愣片刻后小心翼翼地低下头用腮边不算锋利的龙鳞轻蹭艾黛尔贾特的脸颊。  
“我不是想强迫你做出决定，艾黛尔贾特。”  
它用着温柔的话语向艾黛尔贾特解释道，艾黛尔贾特张开手将巨龙的头环抱在颈脖之间，她的手伸到巨龙的下巴处温柔地搔动那一处的鳞片。  
“真怀念。”  
享受着艾黛尔贾特在自己的鳞片中抚摸的巨龙眯起眼睛静静地听着她，下午的日光是炽热又明亮的，暖金色的龙鳞在阳光的折射下反射出令人炫目的光彩。  
“我们第一次相遇的时候，你也是像这样请求我和你走的。”  
“所以，”艾黛尔贾特停止了动作，将巨龙的脸板正到自己的正面，她双手托着巨龙的下巴认真的看着它的眸子一字一句地说道。  
“老师，你能不能答应我在我能答复你之前不会轻易死去？”  
与艾黛尔贾特对视的翠绿色的兽瞳仿佛是遇见了极为震惊的消息那样微微颤抖，接着它像是在欣慰什么那样闭上了眼睛。  
“我答应你。”  
再度睁开的翠绿色兽瞳轻微得放大，其中遍布着好似湖面的波澜，其中的暖金色竖瞳亦如沉入湖底的金色钥匙，阳光透过湖水照射其上露出隐隐的金黄。  
“还有一件事。”  
“这个世界里的贝蕾丝很讨厌我，所以我还是需要艾黛尔贾特帮忙。”  
“……意料之中呢。”  
艾黛尔贾特抚摸着巨龙腮边的鳞片，她轻轻叹气可嘴边却露出了笑容。  
“我能帮你，但是老师在今天之内不许做出遗憾的表情和摇头的动作。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为老师做出这些动作后准没好事发生。”

安巴尔的城内正在为某个活动做着准备，城市的中心到外围城墙的两边道路上支起了许多未完成的帐篷。为此准备的小摊贩们先一步占到了位置，他们就直接把携带的货物放置于地上开始着手开业的准备工作。有一些来自偏远异国的流浪摊贩，他们的帐篷前总会拴着陪伴动物，有的是马匹有的则是犬只。  
艾黛尔贾特的视线曾与一只趴在地哈气的小狗有过片刻的对视，她还未仔细品味眼神所传递的信息就被贝蕾丝牵着的手拉走了。  
随着被牵引的方向，艾黛尔贾特的目光放在了紧握住她的那只手上，这只手的温度比常人的温度更低一点，五指纤长指甲整齐。  
艾黛尔贾特微微一笑向前看去。  
正巧这时风吹起披风的袖管，她的发丝迎风飘扬露出了藏在翠绿色下的尖耳朵。  
这是贝蕾丝的手。  
“今天安巴尔将会举办每三年一度的周年活动。”  
“同时也是新阿德忒亚帝国皇帝和皇后的结婚纪念日。”  
“所以今晚的节目特别隆重……你有在听吗？”  
“嗯。”  
艾黛尔贾特迎上贝蕾丝的目光。  
周遭的帐篷大部分是灰色和棕色，它们互相交叠构成的底色与贝蕾丝的肤色和发丝成了对比。  
那双翠绿色的眼眸在日光衬托下满含笑意。  
“你在笑呢，想到了怀念的事？”  
迎上翠绿色眸子的艾黛尔贾特紧紧回握住贝蕾丝牵着她的手。  
“嗯。”  
四周的行人络绎不绝，彼此间擦肩而过。  
两人在人群间穿行，双手紧紧相握。


	6. Chapter 6

你觉得【幸福感】是什么？  
————————————————————————  
5.直到它白色的线条与我眼中的生命的光辉失约  
金色的巨龙自天空坠落，当它摔落在地面上时掀起的尘土覆盖了整个视野。  
庭院的寂静被打破了，茶会的桌椅砸在地上碎成一块一块的木头，未收起的茶具砸在地上碎成一块一块的瓷片，飞扬的尘土盖住了陷在泥里的茶叶，香柠檬片与泥尘化为一体。  
就在下落前的几分钟内巨龙在空中改变了姿势，它用翅膀将艾黛尔贾特紧紧保护进怀中，确定她不会受伤的情况下，它背部朝下直直坠入庭院的草坪。  
“吼——————！”  
落地的冲击助推了它体内的长枪，未沾染鲜血的部分直直地从它的身体中穿过，鲜血向上喷涌就像喷泉那样越来越多的血液把四周的草坪溅上雨滴状的血液，背部的龙鳞碎片随着银枪柄部被带入血肉中，腹部的龙鳞被狠狠地撕扯从皮肤上脱落。  
“老师！”  
艾黛尔贾特顾不得体内的眩晕感从巨龙的身上爬起跃到它的头旁，她急切地蹲下身去确认巨龙的状态。  
“老师...”  
巨龙的眼睛半睁着头耷拉在卷起的泥土中，立于翠绿色之间的竖瞳已经没有了往日的生气，此时的它散发着沉暗的光芒，仿若下一秒就会步入死寂。  
“嘶...呜...嘶呜...”  
它喉咙处的鳞片痛苦地抽动着，每次呼吸都带上了一丝游若的低喘。  
贯穿腹部和背部的银枪在日光下耸立，白银色的金属沾上了鲜红的血液，枪尖最锐利的部分闪耀锋芒。枪身上一部分的血液已经干沽，新沾的血液从枪身滑落分流滴在巨龙的鳞片上，令暖金色的鳞片反射的日光都带上一层暗红。  
浓重刺鼻的血腥味弥漫在空气中，艾黛尔贾特的目光接触到那杆枪的时候。再一次，她感到了害怕。  
贯穿腹部造成的伤害是无法被治愈的。鲁莽地取下武器必然会导致二次伤害，极少人能撑过取下武器后的大量失血。偶尔也有能侥幸活下来的人，接着他们会经历伤口的感染、恶化、化脓……  
最后，艾黛尔贾特的经验抢先一步告诉了她：没有人能撑到致命伤痊愈的那天。  
那，老师也会死吗？  
仿佛大脑的深处有一块齿轮脱轨了，艾黛尔贾特呆然的看向那一杆闪着银光的长枪，它就像一根深埋巨龙身体里的刺，不断刺痛它的神经。  
艾黛尔贾特不敢去摸那杆枪，更不敢把它从龙的身体里抽出来。  
她很害怕，非常的害怕。  
万一她拔出那杆枪时喷涌而出的血无法止住，万一她失误再度造成二次伤害，万一她只能看着贝蕾丝咽下最后一口气，万一贝蕾丝请求她给予一个痛快……  
她几乎已经想象到了艾鲁姆劈向贝蕾丝的颈脖时传达到手掌的触感了。  
紧接着她发现了，在那一堆纷乱的思绪中她最害怕的还是——将要失去贝蕾丝的那一瞬间。  
她的老师奋力地吸着空气，每次呼出的空气带着抽痛的痛苦。  
巨龙的眼睛空洞地望着她，它渴望这种方式能传达艾黛尔贾特一丝勇气。  
“老……师……”  
老师会死吗？老师早就已经预料到了自己的死亡了吗？  
可是现在纠结这个问题还有什么意义呢？  
艾黛尔贾特嗫嚅着双唇什么都说不出。  
“……艾黛尔……贾特……”  
巨龙空洞的眼神从艾黛尔贾特的方向短暂离去，它往后面瞄了一下又将视线放回原处。  
“……相信我。”  
面对着犹豫不决的艾黛尔贾特，巨龙喉咙处流出的贝蕾丝的声音依旧那么温柔。  
可当艾黛尔贾特想到自己的老师……贝蕾丝也许会死的时候，那双本该握住银枪的手却怎么样都无法抬起。  
奇迹的例外会也在这一次出现吗？  
致命伤的伤口象征无计可施的终结，艾黛尔贾特已经见识过这样的悲剧很多次了。  
“我..答应过..不会...死....”  
虚弱的嗓音在这寂静无声的世界尤为清晰明了，巨龙的爪子刨在泥土里，它努力地攀住地面挣扎着靠近艾黛尔贾特。它鳞片从背部开始有规律地脱落，暖金色的龙鳞掉落在泥土上，闪耀的虹光隐进掀起的草毯。如刀尖锋利又如盾牌坚固的龙鳞之下是女孩子的柔滑皮肤。  
那些鳞片就像莲花从花托上凋零枯萎那般在巨龙的身体上脱落，巨龙的身体在缩小，爪子和头部逐渐变得和人一样。  
“老师……”  
艾黛尔贾特并起双腿蹲跪在地，她现在唯一能做的只有伸出手靠近贝蕾丝的脸庞。  
女性赤裸的身体出现在艾黛尔贾特的面前，娇好的身材比例，白皙透亮的皮肤透出些许粉色的光泽。贝蕾丝侧躺的身体在棕黑的泥土间格外地惹眼，银枪贯穿了她左侧的腹部，她的伤口处流下的血液淌入了泥土。  
贝蕾丝侧躺在艾黛尔贾特的双膝上，她毫不在意皇帝的长裙上沾上了尘土。  
艾黛尔贾特用手为贝蕾丝抹去了侧脸上沾着的泥土，贝蕾丝空洞的眼神中透露出一股死气。艾黛尔贾特不忍心看这些，她现在只能帮贝蕾丝把弄乱的头发整理干净。  
“...好...温暖....”  
贝蕾丝翠绿色的眼眸中没有了光彩，眸子间暖金色的竖瞳也变得黯淡。她已经看不清眼前的东西了，大量的失血夺去了她的视力，可好在她还能感知到温度，她感觉到艾黛尔贾特就在她的旁边，于是她用尽所有的力气朝那个方向靠去。  
艾黛尔贾特也回应了她，贝蕾丝感觉到自己的头靠在了一个柔软的地方，有一双手温暖着她逐渐冰冷的脸颊，她能感觉到艾黛尔贾特在抚摸着她的脸。  
突然，贝蕾丝感觉自己很遗憾，因为她突然很想再看一眼艾黛尔贾特的脸。  
可是她现在什么也看不到，无边的黑暗包裹着她，唯有头底下的触感和从脸颊上的温暖在提醒她艾黛尔贾特在她的身边。  
想到艾黛尔贾特就在自己身边时，贝蕾丝的心底突然涌上一股从未体验过的感情，那是一种很怀念的感情，她想起了和兄妹二人在阁楼中午睡的时候，三个人依偎在一起。  
回忆中曾有过的安心感与平静的心情油然而生填补进这具变得冰冷的身体。  
现在的贝蕾丝第一次理解了【幸福感】。  
可她的疼痛不会因为这份感情的理解而削弱，伴随呼吸加重的刺痛感最终被睡意浸没。  
贝蕾丝闭上眼睛，嘴角留有一抹若有似无的微笑。  
“我……很幸福。”  
当贝蕾丝闭上眼睛的那一刻，艾黛尔贾特听到了哪处的重要之物破碎的声音，这声音很短暂却极为清晰，仿佛是机械的玩具被拧上了发条，这个世界发生了重大的变化。  
风拂过艾黛尔贾特的脸颊，银白色发丝随着风向飘动着。清晨的日光渐渐热烈，它倾洒在艾黛尔贾特与贝蕾丝的身上，鸟叫声在艾黛尔贾特的耳边回荡。  
“时间动了……？”  
花坛边的桦树落下了大量的树叶，艾黛尔贾特呆愣愣地望着这些。  
禁锢住时间的枷锁消失了，时间的齿轮再度传动。  
艾黛尔贾特突然间意识到一件事情，如果这个世界不需要太阳和月亮的话，当代表太阳和月亮的存在死亡后会发生什么呢？  
重启的时间、桦树下的落叶、树枝上的鸟类、吹拂的暖风，这些好像都是在揭示答案的样子。  
“老师……”  
艾黛尔贾特呼唤着贝蕾丝，眼泪滴落在贝蕾丝苍白到透明的侧脸上，可是贝蕾丝没有醒来。  
无论艾黛尔贾特处于人生的哪个阶段，世界总是不断地从她的手中抢走重要的人物，先是母亲，往后是兄弟姐妹，她的父亲，她的伙伴们。当她只剩下自己后，她舍弃了自己，为了最后珍贵的东西不被无理地夺走，她选择先一步抛弃她。她成为了怪物与她在世的唯一的亲人相互残杀，两边的刀刃因为反抗都沾上了鲜血。  
艾黛尔贾特和帝弥托利都是深知“弱小”的人，相同的种子会因培育出现两种截然不同的成功。  
有的人得知自己的弱小无法反抗命运后会自暴自弃最终被四周的人救赎重新回复往常，这是帝弥托利。  
有的人得知自己的弱小时会想尽一切办法披上强大的铠甲戴上面具，将自己的弱小用一切用坚硬的外壳保护住，坚强的外表下是她柔软的心脏和化不开的悲伤，她一路向前鼓舞他人的同时内心深处却在渴求一个人的理解，这是艾黛尔贾特。  
无人理解的感觉是寂廖的，艾黛尔贾特渴求被瞩目的那个人选择了帝弥托利，于是艾黛尔贾特终于可以理所当然地躲避开那束直射于心的暖光了。  
她变成了怪物。  
无情的世界偶尔会有温柔的一面，在艾黛尔贾特成为怪物后处于最无望的黑暗时，命运给予了她一束光，当她被光芒环绕的同时她心底的寂寥被扫空，掩盖住的希望被唤起，她朝着光芒的方向走去，曾经伙伴的灵魂围在她的周围与她一齐进退。  
当她接触到这束光的时候她打从心里感觉到了一丝不可思议，她从来都不会相信奇迹，但是这一次她却见证到了奇迹发生。  
她和另一个世界里的贝蕾丝相识了。  
也许……她偶然内心会抱有一丝侥幸心理，也许这个世界里的贝蕾丝能理解她一部分心情呢？  
诚然，人类之间的悲喜并不共通，但却能互相依靠。  
艾黛尔贾特的内心逐渐被这一份侥幸衍生的欲望所包裹，她想为贝蕾丝做些什么，想成为贝蕾丝的依靠，同时她又很煎熬，她无法忘记自己的罪孽，曾经逝去的伙伴亲人的鬼魂一直跟着她，他们在她的耳边窃窃私语，可是艾黛尔贾特听不清他们在说什么，那交谈的声音太过掺杂，最终没有一句能分辨。  
可是并不是每次艾黛尔贾特都会沉浸在这种环境中的，只要待在贝蕾丝的身边，那种窃窃私语就会停止，鬼魂们会突然停止私语静静地退到远处，就像现在这样。  
鬼魂们呆在远处安静地看着她们两个人依偎。  
突然艾黛尔贾特发现了一件事，也许这些温柔都是世界为了做出最残酷的掠夺而布下的陷阱。  
想到这里，艾黛尔贾特的双手垂下了，两只手手心朝上手背贴在身旁的地上，她的视线依旧粘在贝蕾丝的脸上。  
艾黛尔贾特脸上的泪迹已经干了，她开始接受自己并不能为贝蕾丝做除了呆在她旁边以外更多的事情。  
贝蕾丝的呼吸有一顿没一顿，好像断开了就不会再接上。  
“这世界也要把她从我的身边夺去吗。”  
望着那样的贝蕾丝，艾黛尔贾特的嘴边露出了一抹苦笑，那是发自肺腑的自嘲。  
鸟儿在桦树的树枝上停留，枝头又掉下了一片树叶，天空也下起了蒙蒙细雨。  
在她们不远处的青石板上传来脚步声，响亮又清脆的声音好像有人赤脚踩在石板上，踩踏之间总有轻盈的铃声伴随。  
“汝切勿悲观，现在暂由吾来接管吧。”  
“吾名为苏蒂斯，是这世界的神之祖。”  
艾黛尔贾特的脸侧向脚步声的方向，神祖苏蒂斯就站在青石板上，她站在艾黛尔贾特暂住的屋檐下看着两个在细雨中的依偎的人。

“她只是睡着了。”  
沾满血的银枪被随意插在在门外的草坛上，艾黛尔贾特小心翼翼地将贝蕾丝平放在自己的床上。  
“神明的身体已超脱人类的基准，吾等重伤时，身体便会强行进入沉睡。”  
贝蕾丝腹部的贯穿伤已经在苏蒂斯的帮助下完成包扎了。  
艾黛尔贾特看着纯白色的绷带上渗出的血迹，压抑胸口间的石头还是无法落下。  
“这段时间里吾等的身体会全力修补损坏的部分，所以在她的身体痊愈之前都不会苏醒。”  
艾黛尔贾特的视线从贝蕾丝腰间缠卷的绷带向前移动，她的视线顺着腹部的肌肉线条来到贝蕾丝隆起的前胸……她直接跳过这些看向了贝蕾丝的面部。  
贝蕾丝的双眼睛紧闭，面容平静。  
她微微侧躺，左手放在自己的大腿一侧，右手虚握拳贴近自己的脸庞。  
她平缓地呼吸着，仿若做着一场梦。  
“吾等和所有世界都存有协议，如果这一代的神明因重伤陷入沉睡期，这期间内会暂时唤醒上一代的神明。”  
布满细鳞的尾巴贴在她左边的小腿上，也许是睡眠习惯，她的尾巴尖端悄悄地缠卷上左侧小腿，暖金色的光泽包裹着白皙的肌肤埋进纯白的床单。  
贝蕾丝的头发凌乱地贴在她的耳边，平时被隐藏起来的尖耳廓被暴露在外，翠绿色的发丝服帖在白色的枕头上，暖金色的龙角则在枕头上留下了一道淡淡的影子。  
她皮肤沾上了泥土和灰尘，原本白暂的身体现在则显得有些灰蒙蒙的，灰白之间的色泽中透露出淡淡的桃红色。  
中午间阳光透过窗户照在贝蕾丝的身上使得她的身体更为明亮的同时格外迷人。  
床尾边的椅子上放着一盆盛好的清水，椅子背上挂有一条暖黄色的毛巾。  
“汝还好吗？”  
声音突然一停，苏蒂斯从床头柜前的抽屉里抬起头看向艾黛尔贾特。  
“嗯……”  
艾黛尔贾特沉吟了一会儿转向苏蒂斯，她脸上微微泛起红晕。  
苏蒂斯瞄了一眼椅子上的那盆清水。  
“汝不想帮她擦身体吗？”  
艾黛尔贾特摇了摇头。  
“我只是感觉……有点挫败。”  
“事情就在我身边发生，而我却没有办法改变。“  
紫藤色的眸子低垂着，艾黛尔贾特的手指点在贝蕾丝左手的手心上。  
苏蒂斯低下头余光瞟到床头柜的最里侧，床头柜里摆满了许多的瓶瓶罐罐或者绷带一类的急救物品，唯独例外的是藏在深处角落里的一枚黑鹫挂坠。  
接触到那枚挂坠深红的漆面，苏蒂斯的眼神一沉。  
“吾觉得那孩子的心情也许和汝是同样的。”  
听到这话的艾黛尔贾特回头看向苏蒂斯，对方正插着腰看着她。  
“汝应该有听说过有关于这个世界的历史吧。”  
“阿德勒斯忒亚帝国失去王位继承人后很快就衰败了，神圣法嘉斯王国趁此机会拿下了阿德勒斯忒亚帝国，随后雷斯塔诸侯同盟战败，盟主库罗德•冯•里刚不知所踪，其麾下的诸侯加入了神圣法嘉斯王国，芙朵拉宣告统一。”  
“在这之后，这孩子接替吾成为神明，同时神圣法嘉斯王国的国王正式提出求婚。”  
“可是这孩子完全没有心力去考虑其他的事情。”  
“被拒绝的神圣法嘉斯王国和黑暗蠢动者联手发动了战争。”  
“汝看过这修道院的尽头吧？”  
艾黛尔贾特微皱眉，点了点头。  
“他们研制出一种武器，一旦触及到就会被染上‘诅咒’，具体成因不明。人只要沾染一点点就会中毒，‘诅咒’会潜伏在身体里，随着时间从内部开始感染，等到完全感染时，人就会马上病发死去。”  
“结果，只有吾和她活下来了。”  
“现在想想，也许答应了神圣法嘉斯王国国王的求婚后那孩子的结局会比较幸福吧。汝觉得呢？”  
苏蒂斯望向沉睡中的贝蕾丝，她们两个人的谈话声并没有打扰到她的睡眠。  
“……”  
艾黛尔贾特绷紧下巴，看着苏蒂斯，她一语不发。  
“某天，那孩子终于发现了一个可能性，一个能让所有人都幸福生活的盛事。”  
“那个可能性就是汝，艾黛尔贾特。”  
艾黛尔贾特点在贝蕾丝手心中的手指颤了一下，但是她转而选择握住了贝蕾丝的手。  
苏蒂斯继续讲述曾经发生过的事情。  
“汝的理想令她动容了，她改变了所有本该在实验中死去的艾黛尔贾特的命运。她付出了极大的代价，她的决定让所有的世界线出现了变动。”  
“为了维持世界线的稳定，她不断在所有的世界线里穿梭做出修正，但是……还是出了错。”  
“她让那个世界的艾黛尔贾特沾染到了诅咒，同时她在那一条世界线里逗留的时间过久，最终导致无法挽回。”  
“你指的是‘另一个贝蕾丝’所在世界里的艾黛尔贾特吗？”  
紧握住贝蕾丝的手掌微微用力，艾黛尔贾特第一次发问。  
“是的，她本应该会和她的老师统一芙朵拉的。”  
“她是那孩子唯一的挚友。”  
想到藏在床头柜最角落的黑鹫挂饰，苏蒂斯顿了一下，最终还是说了出来。  
“事已至此无法挽回，况且，这所有的世界里的艾黛尔贾特并不是都能完成自己的理想的，她只能作为旁观者……除非有一个突破口允许她做出调整。”  
“好在那个突破口来得及时，她能将汝带离原来的世界。”  
“即使发生了那么多事，她也不曾后悔过自己当初做的决定。”  
“对那孩子来说汝是极其重要的存在。“  
艾黛尔贾特紧握着贝蕾丝的左手，她看向贝蕾丝的睡脸心中突然想起了很久前发生过的场景。  
苏蒂斯定定地看向艾黛尔贾特，深绿色的眼瞳中似有火焰在熊熊燃烧质问她的内心。  
‘你有觉悟担此重任吗？‘  
艾黛尔贾特合上眼，她把皇帝的皇冠摘下之后，斥责便不绝于耳。  
可是现在她的心情却和最初有所改变……更为复杂的感情与其中的阴霾交织为一体。  
“你只剩下我了呢。”  
艾黛尔贾特睁开眼，她喃喃自语道。  
她的手指感受到来自贝蕾丝手心间传来的温度，艾黛尔贾特的嘴角最终还是扬起一抹微笑。  
“我也一样。”

水珠顺着发尾落进湖面，荡漾出圈圈波纹。  
贝蕾丝睁开眼发现自己正站在离岸边仅有一步之遥的湖水中。  
濡湿的发丝粘在脸颊的两侧，贝蕾丝难以置信得看向岸边，暖金色的兽瞳微微收缩。  
这是一个静谧的地方，一池碧湖环绕于一块陆地。湖水中没有植物和动物，岸边的陆地上长满了茂密的青草。  
这里的天空是墨绿色的，但是湖水和岸边的绿草却发着幽幽的绿光。  
“好久不见，贝蕾丝。”  
艾黛尔贾特站在岸边，她穿着士官学校的制服双手背在身后向贝蕾丝露出淡淡的微笑。  
“你还不能来这里。”  
她语气温柔地说着这些话，只是眼神里带了些无奈。  
“你见到老师了，对不对？”  
贝蕾丝想走到岸边，可她发现像被什么东西的手抓住了脚裸，即使她用多大的力气去挪动双脚都纹丝不动。  
“艾黛尔贾特！”  
贝蕾丝与身上施加的压力斗争着，她拼命地呼喊着艾黛尔贾特的同时将手伸出去。  
“快抓住我的手！”  
可她再怎么竭尽全力，手指也只能到达艾黛尔贾特鼻尖前的距离。  
“跟我回去！艾黛尔贾特！”  
无论多少次伸手探去，贝蕾丝还是得不到艾黛尔贾特的回应。冥冥之中的某种力量在阻止贝蕾丝不让她踏足眼前的岸地，就好像她们之间相处的距离已经是最大的限度。  
艾黛尔贾特露出一副无奈的表情看向贝蕾丝。  
“你应该抓住的手已经不该是我了。”  
贝蕾丝察觉来自脚裸上的束缚来到了小腿，现在正逐渐攀到她的大腿上，不由分说的力量令她无法动弹。  
“我想拜托你一件事，贝蕾丝。”  
艾黛尔贾特的声音在静谧的地方被放大，显得分外寂寞。  
“请帮助老师，让她解脱吧。”  
明明被禁锢住的只是下身的部分，但是贝蕾丝像似被掐住了喉咙。她只能眼睁睁看着艾黛尔贾特在岸边独自说着。  
“曾经我们度过的时光非常快乐，但是，这不应该成为埋葬老师的方式。”  
“这对你来说算是过分的要求吧，可我不想看到老师变成这幅样子后再独自死去。”  
突然，钳制脚裸和小腿的压力转向了上半身，和湖水的颜色相同的大手从湖底伸出抓住了贝蕾丝。  
它们拽着她的龙角和尾巴想把她拖下湖。  
“所以拜托你把老师从过去的痛苦中拯救出来吧，无论多久都没关系。”  
艾黛尔贾特的声音在这地方不断回响。  
贝蕾丝的目光紧紧锁住艾黛尔贾特的身影，她看到了紫藤色的眸子里的寂寞和无奈。  
只有神明才能明白神明的极限，这也是贝蕾丝开始痛恨自己并非全知全能的起因，她无法改变已经成立的历史，她也无法救下唯一的挚友。  
压在身上的手很重，它们的五指紧紧掴在贝蕾丝的衣服上，从衣织布料和肌肤上传来的是一阵钻心的绞痛，那些手掌上仿佛长了倒钩，刺狠狠地钉进贝蕾丝的身体里，沾湿的衣服也变为了更沉重的负担，两方都在极力压制着贝蕾丝。  
可是贝蕾丝还是奋力跳起来了，她张开双手，想着至少在最后用拥抱的方式与死去的艾黛尔贾特告别。  
“我会一直在这里等着她。”  
终于，贝蕾丝还是没有如愿。当她跳起之后，湖底下钻出的手掌捂住了她的脸。  
强大的力量将她仰头摔在湖面上，平静的湖面被击打出极高的水柱。  
湖水灌进她的口腔和耳朵，贝蕾丝却感觉不到任何的窒息感。  
大手捂住了她的耳朵和嘴巴，她再度坠入由墨绿色渐变成漆黑的世界。

贝蕾丝苏醒时察觉到左手正被人握着。  
陌生的天花板映入视线，鸟叫声从窗边掠过，一只麻雀停在桦树的枝头上，枝桠顶端的树叶又脱落了一片，它随风静静飘落在树根边的落叶堆上。  
鸟叫声令贝蕾丝的心惊了一下，但是手心间传来的温暖很快平复了她的情绪。  
她小心翼翼地移动头部，将视线从右侧转向左侧。  
艾黛尔贾特左手撑着头打着瞌睡，她睡得不是很好，头一下一下地点着，总是在贝蕾丝快要以为她摊倒之前摆回了原状。  
晨光照在艾黛尔贾特的脸上，她的眉毛微微皱着，嘴角略微下垂，紧密的睫毛下有着淡淡的黑眼圈。  
她的右手握着贝蕾丝的左手，她的手指没有用力，但同时又想怕她突然消失那样用五指稳稳地将其包裹在掌心处。  
贝蕾丝已经醒了，但她却不想叫醒艾黛尔贾特，她就侧着头静静地看着她浅眠中的脸。  
桦树枝头上的鸟儿已经飞走了，贝蕾丝的嘴角始终带着一抹微笑，她缓慢地呼吸着，生怕自己的呼吸声会吵醒浅眠中的艾黛尔贾特。  
这个世界的时间已经恢复流动的状态，但对贝蕾丝来说已经不重要了。  
当艾黛尔贾特的头点到第十下的时候，白色的睫毛微微颤抖了几下，原本撑着脸的右手也移到了额头上，她皱起眉头用大拇指揉着太阳穴，随后慢慢睁开了眼睛。  
混浊的紫藤色眸子接触到贝蕾丝的视线时呆愣了几秒，贝蕾丝躺在艾黛尔贾特的床上侧着头看着她，翠绿色眼眸仿若阳光照入碧湖底部的金粉那样闪着柔和而又平静的光芒，她的嘴角上扬在晨光中温柔地笑着。  
“早安。”  
紫藤色的眸子随着这一声早安彻底变得清醒了。  
不自觉地艾黛尔贾特的嘴角也带上了一抹微笑，她轻声地回应道。  
“早安。”

桦树枝上又有鸟儿停在上面。  
两只鸟儿并排停歇在树枝上，其中一只鸟儿整理起自己身上的羽毛，贝蕾丝望着它。  
“总觉得睡了很久，却做了一场很短的梦。”  
温热柔软的触感从左手的指尖穿到心底，贝蕾丝的嘴边不知觉间带着一抹微笑。  
“梦到了老朋友。”  
“是你一直在意的那位艾黛尔贾特吗。”  
贝蕾丝停了一下，她转过头才发现艾黛尔贾特一直盯着她的脸看。  
“你都知道了吗？”  
“嗯。”艾黛尔贾特轻轻点头。  
“真惭愧。”贝蕾丝朝艾黛尔贾特笑了笑，“本该是由我亲自来告诉你的，又劳烦神祖大人了。”  
“我不希望你因为我的过去改变自己的选择。无论你选择什么样的结局我都会接受。”  
桦树枝上的鸟儿朝她们两人的方向叽叽喳喳叫，贝蕾丝停顿了一下，她露出了一丝不好意思的表情。  
“你能等我把这一切都了结完后再告诉我吗？”  
“嗯。”  
艾黛尔贾特轻声回应道。  
在只有艾黛尔贾特能看得到的视角内，艾黛尔贾特的影子被无限延长，拖着自己头颅的修伯特直挺又端正地站在影子的尽头，头颅断面处流下的血液落进影子里，他的身后跟着的是许多已经逝去的鬼魂们。  
他们从战场上相伴到逝去的纠缠，这是已经注定的，相伴于艾黛尔贾特一生的“罪恶”。  
“谢谢。”  
艾黛尔贾特被吓了一跳，贝蕾丝的左手突然反扣住她，把她的手掌张开后撑入其中让她们两人的手指五指相扣。  
“一直以来都是你在帮我，我却什么都没为你做到。”  
“这样就可以了。”  
艾黛尔贾特的目光垂下，贝蕾丝手背上的血管藏在透红的皮肤之下。  
“对我来说这已经足够了。”  
艾黛尔贾特对上贝蕾丝的眼睛，她微笑着目光温柔地注视着贝蕾丝。  
影子尽头处的修伯特拖起自己的头颅注视那两人，阴沉的表情上带着一抹怪异的笑容。

苏蒂斯双手抱臂靠着墙壁，她瞟向远处，目光所及的尽头是一片如淤泥般夹杂着血红与黑色的物质，它们侵蚀着身下的土地匍匐前进。  
它们没有目的，没有想法，但却在有规律的破坏这一切，很快这快仅存的陆地也会被它们侵蚀殆尽。  
它们是为了破坏他人的栖身之所而出生的“诅咒”。  
“真是的，这可不是能和违章建筑的阁楼程度相提的麻烦呀。”  
“从小到大，汝就是个不爱说话也不愿意给人添麻烦的孩子。”  
“给家人添点麻烦也没关系，不会有人责怪汝。”  
“毕竟汝是在大家期盼中出生的孩子。包括吾在内的大人们总想为汝准备一条平稳安全的道路好让汝过完这一生，但汝想要的不是这些不是吗。”  
“能看到下决心去选择的汝，吾真的为汝感到开心。”  
“吾还未曾见过汝对其他人露出过那样的笑容呢。”  
随后苏蒂斯又笑了起来，用小小的声音说。  
“恭喜汝。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 鸟A:有两个女人在看我们叽，好热烈的眼神，感觉好像被锁定了一样。  
> 鸟B：嘘，我们得装作什么都不知道。  
> 鸟A:这就是女同性恋之间的对话吗，好深邃呢。  
> 鸟B：总感觉换一个场景她们就上床了。  
> 鸟A:诶……她们该不会连吻都没接过吧？  
> 另一根树枝上鸟：喇叭——（翻译：对啊。）  
> 树下路过的牛：哞——（翻译：没错啊。）  
> 鸟A：怎么动物突然变多了。
> 
> 室内  
> 艾黛尔贾特：怎么了？  
> 贝蕾丝：头晕。（捂头）  
> PS:神明听得懂万物的语言。
> 
> 最终章已经在安排了。  
> 这一章想说的是“栖身之所”和“幸福感”。  
> 咦？你说这是见家长？  
> 好像是有这回事。
> 
> 事已至此我要告诉你们一个秘密。
> 
> 卡托布勒帕斯的法则【打开书】  
> 卡布奇诺的法则【关上】  
> 其实我也背不出这篇文的全名。
> 
> 最后一篇会隔很久，因为我很看重它所以找了一个合适的人选约了稿。  
> 那之前那些画插画的人怎么不画了呢？因为那些人是自愿为我画的，最近她们很忙于是就不画了。  
> 而且我认为我的故事并不是因为插画而有人喜欢的。  
> 为了不辜负那些愿意为我配图的人，我能做的是好好珍惜这个辛苦完成的故事。  
> 写故事的过程就像捏饭团，无论多大的都不尽人意。  
> 就是如此，我才需要负起一切责任。因为最爱这个故事的人，也是我自己。
> 
> 我的作品就像我的孩子，当有人告诉我喜欢我的作品的时候，那一瞬间我仿若遇到了奇迹。


End file.
